


The Diary of a... no longer working student Mom

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: LorelaiLeighand Junior - 18 & Pregnant [9]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Financial Issues, Growing Up, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: LorelaiLeighand Junior - 18 & Pregnant [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/553777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

9th October 2012 – Harvey 2 Years 8 months

Sitting front of her computer she leaned back and sighed. Rory yawned, opening her editing programme she inserted a transparent picture of her and Harvey. Opening a text box, she paused before typing, “The next several Vlogs are an accumulation of several months of inactiveness.” She finished that section once she put a sample of music behind it.

Once finished the intro she placed her logo and then added the first clip.

_Rory switched the Camera on as she laid on her side on the double bed. She sighed before picking her phone from the pillow “Good morning guys.” She smiled “As I’m lying in bed now, I can tell you the date is 9th July and as usual I am awake at 2AM.” She swivelled the camera round towards Harvey-James crib “He has shuffled in his bed about a billion times, woke up twice and now I’m hoping he will fall asleep so I can get sleep.” Rory moved the camera back towards her “The doctors say I don’t need to worry too much once they remove his tonsils as they are very enlarged at the moment but you’re always going to worry no matter what- “_

Scratching the back of her head she added another clip but before, she placed a text box on a dark slide with the date of the vlog. “20-28th August.”

She stood up walking into the bedroom and kneeled by the bed where Harvey lying on his stomach. She kissed his exposed neck before getting herself some coffee. She paused as she poured some in the cup before dashing past the bed and into the toilet.

She covered her face as she leant back on the bath after closing the lid of the loo after throwing her guts up. “Telling him is meant to happen tonight then.”

She pulled herself up grabbing her toothbrush she walked around the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. She stopped Infront of the doorway and stared across to her computer. She sat on the closed toilet lid. She leant forward spitting in the sink and swirling her mouth with water.

Harvey-James stirred turning over onto his back, he whined nuzzling his face into the cover before sitting up and rubbed his eyes.

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed “Hey Harvey-J” she moved his sweaty hair away from his forehead “You ready to go see Daddy.”

Harvey nodded, blinking away his tiredness before wrapping his arms round her neck “Juice.”

Holding onto him she emptied the coffee mug and the rest of the coffee in the machine before getting his Sippy cup from the fridge. “Go and get your shoes” she asked as she put him down.

Harvey padded over to the doorway as she saved her editing before grabbing her stuff and kneeled beside him to secure his shoes.

\--GG—

Lorelai smiled “Your Great Grandfather died!”

“Oh okay” Rory said taken back as she walked in the kitchen “How does that affect me?”

“Your Dad is rich now”

“I’m not seeing where the correlation of him being rich and me.”

“He says he wants to share, and I told him there isn’t anything I want but then I thought your stuck.” Rory shook her head as she continued. “Come on Rory you have to think about this, especially because you have another human to think about now.”

Rory crossed her arms on the table and laid her forehead on the table. “I know I do.”

Lorelai pawed at her arms, “Don’t be mad I talked to Chris about your situation.”

Rory sat up and sighed “Did you tell him about Jess”

“About what? College? That he is studying, working and being there for you and Harvey-James” she asked, “Yeah I did, and he said he would help.”

“Money doesn’t change the fact he was never there” Rory stated leaning back in his chair “I still need to talk to Jess about it but him and Luke are alike in so many ways. Never take money from people otherwise you’re owe them forever.”

“That’s stupid!”

“Hey!” she said indignantly.

“Look just admit Jess is just as stubborn as Luke is about certain things”

“I suppose”

Lorelai drunk some of her coffee before Rory asked her “Can you look after Harvey for me?”

Lorelai nodded “You going to see your Dad”

“Yeah, might just go to his place”

“He will like that”

\--G—

Rory watched her sister Gigi kneeling on the floor playing with her dolls house, she let out a sigh and stood up from the sofa. Christopher was fiddling in the kitchen. Rory licked her lips as she walked over to the wall full of photos, her father must have recently put them up, the pictures of her back in High school and Yale covered most of the wall. She paused as her picture of her graduating Chilton; Mom must have given to him as this was one of the times, he was too busy.

“Here you go!” He walked in with two cups.

Rory smiled and took the warm cup from him sipping gently at the hot chocolate.

Christopher stood next to her, pointing at one of the pictures “Do you remember that?”

Rory nodded.

“It was one of the times I could be bothered to visit you!”

Rory sighed. She paused “Your here for me now though”

Chris put his cup on the desk at the side and put his arm round her shoulders “I’ve had many regrets” he stated “but not making you as you’ve become a beautiful smart and independent woman.”

“Yeah” she paused “Who made the same mistake her mother did.”

Christopher took her cup placing it with his and made her turn to look at him with his hands on her shoulders “Regrets are things from the past no matter how much we want to change them but if you hadn’t made those mistakes you would be a wonderful Mother to your kid.”

Rory closed her eyes.

“Your too old to hug!” Chris stated still pulling her into a hug “but I can’t help not to”

Rory lifted her arms to hug him back. She mumbled against his shoulder “Dad”

“Mm”

“I’m hoping you can help me!”

\--GG—  
  


Jess sat at the desk, his old laptop opens, and his college books spread on the floor and lap. The apartment door flew open and Rory flew into the apartment and ran towards the toilet. Jess moved his book placing it on the laptop and stood.

Rory looked up as she leant against the toilet. “I didn’t know you were here!”

Jess licked his lips “Your Pregnant.”

Rory blinked and nodded before bowing her head again.

Jess walked backwards and sat on the bed as he watched Rory throw up.

Rory flushed the chain closing the lid shut “I’m sorry.” She sat on the closed toilet; hands tucked into her closed legs “Didn’t know what to tell you.”

“I guess the talk we had” he paused.

“I had no idea how to tell you” Rory stated, “We’re struggling enough as it is.”

Jess covered his face with both hands as he leant forward on his elbows.

“I panicked, I was hoping it was just a mistake and I would be on in a couple of days and then a week went past.”

“How far?”

“10 weeks”

“2 months” Jess stated standing up “Rory your nearly 3 months.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

Rory took her toothbrush from the holder, “If you need some time to breath.”

Jess shook his head.

She brushed her teeth watching Jess through the doorway, she stood once she finished and moved over to him.

Jess pulled her towards him and hugged her round the waist his head on her stomach. “We’re think of a way” he looked up “We will use the one car.”

“I can get more for mine.”

“Yours is safer, I will get rid of my junk and If I need to use it, we’re work it out.”

Rory smiled, “It’s a good thing I didn’t get rid of Harvey-James stuff, it be bad if it was a girl.”

“I don’t mind either way” Jess stated.

“At least your handling it, I was trying so hard to pretend I wasn’t in this situation again.”

Jess looked up “I was a mess last time, but I now have my head screwed on properly” he stated.

Rory closed her eyes putting her arms round his shoulders. “what are we going to do about Money, we’re way over our head. Having another Baby is worst thing to happen now.”

Jess leaned back “I’ll have to get another job and.”

“Don’t you dare!” Rory hit his shoulder “You’re staying in college. I think one of us has to see it through and your it”

Jess sighed. “It would be much easier if I just worked.”

Rory tugged at his arms to make him look at her “It won’t be easier; you know how exhausted you were, and I think I have a solution.”

“You’re not going to Luke or your grandparents. I don’t like asking people for help.”

Rory gulped “It’s too late!”

Jess stood “call them back.”

Rory shook her head “No because I didn’t ask Luke or my Grandparents.”

“Call your Mother back too, it’s bad enough I made you get into this situation” Jess said.

“Jess” Rory said stepping back from him “I didn’t ask! I was offered and this is one decision I’m not backing out of.”

“The decision to be given charity is something we’re not taking and if I have to return whatever money that was offered to you back then I will.”

“You’re not” Rory crossed her arms “This is not about charity or some misplaced pity money this is what I’m entitled to and I think It’s finally time for me to stop being stubborn.”

“You’re not using your trust money we discussed not touching that.”

“It’s not and that money isn’t my trust fund anymore its Harvey-James and this Babies money” Rory explained “You know that!”

Jess growled “Then what money?”

“My Dad’s”

“You mean Christopher’s ‘I wasn’t around’ money.”

“Basically Yes” Rory stated “Look his Father died, and he’s got so much money he doesn’t need. It’s all the money I should have had when I was growing up and maybe it is ‘I wasn’t around’ Money but I deserve to be able to decide if taking the money is going to help me and the kids. He’s told me he admires you, being the father, he wasn’t to his kid and you’re actually thinking about us not about yourself.”

Jess sate back down on the bed “We only need money right now; we’re not going to keep taking it”

“I know” Rory wrapped her arms round his shoulders and tucking her head into his neck.

“I hate owing people”

“I know”

Jess nudged her to sit on his legs. He moved his head to rest his head against her side “When’s your next appointment?”

“Tomorrow at 1.50” Rory stated.

Jess leaned back “I have class until 1 and then another at 2.30.”

Rory tapped his arm “ugh!” she stood from his lap and rushed into the toilet shutting the door behind her before she dry-heaved into the toilet. Another round of sickness.

Jess walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards before settling on a box of camomile tea, he investigated it and checked the date before putting it on the side. He picked the stove kettle filling it with water and putting the stove on. Listening to Rory wash up he got a mug down and waited for it to whistle.

Rory groaned as she shut the door behind her and moving round the bed.

Jess pulled her towards him “I’ll be here his time to help.”

Rory placed her hand at the nape of his neck “Yeah but you know this might be a lot easier for me this time around.”

GG

“This is not easier! Everything hurts” Rory stated as she laid face down on the bed, Jess massaged her lower back. “Back, ankles, neck, Jess” she tapped his leg that was beside her hand. Jess leaned back from her back as she flung herself into the bathroom.

Jess got off the bed and walked back towards his open books on the desk, folding all the page at the corner and shut them.

GG

Jess picked Harvey-James from Lorelai’s sofa “has he been asleep long?” he asked.

“Not only about 20 minutes.”

Jess sighed kissing his cheek.

“I could have just kept him until tomorrow night.”

Jess looked up “I don’t I want to be away from him right now!” he let out a deep sigh.

“You know?”

Jess nodded “Both about the baby and her father’s money”

Lorelai raised an eyebrow “I’m surprised she told you about Christopher’s discussion with her.”

“Thanks for looking after him today!”

Lorelai smiled “sooner or later I’ll have to look after him more once the new baby gets here.”

Jess sighed.

Lorelai sat on the ottoman “Tell you the truth Rory doesn’t tell me things as much as she used to.”

“I’m always causing trouble right.”

She shook her head “I can’t be the one she goes to all the time. It’s good that you both are communicating better than before.”

Jess tightened his arms “somehow Rory and I have swapped personalities a lot more.”

“They do say ‘Couple act alike’” Lorelai stated.

Jess chuckled “We’re see” he said. Harvey mumbled into his neck, one of his arms fell to the side dangling of his arm. Jess took the bag from Lorelai “I’m grateful you don’t seem to want to kill me.”

Lorelai looked at the floor and smiled “Rory’s not me and she needs to realise she’s actually a lot more grown up than I was. She has a good head on her shoulders and someone to lean in these moments.”

Jess frowned “I’m worried she won’t be able to look after 2 of them!”

“She has the one thing I never did.”

“I know!”

“Then stop worrying! Now go before it be too late to change him” Lorelai said

“Thanks again”

Lorelai waved her arms “Now get!”

Jess rolled his eyes as she ushered him out the front door of the house.


	2. 11 November 2012 – Harvey-James 2 Years 9 months – 14 Weeks

“Oh, wow having a vlogging camera is a totally different ball game” Rory stated holding a brand-new camera as her Jess and stood in the mall. “This was a good idea to come to New York!”

Jess smiled.

Rory looked up “What!”

Jess shook his head.

Rory made a face.

Jess pulled her towards him.

Rory stumbled forward putting her hand on his shoulder leaning into his side “If I can’t find a job with two kids I might concentrate on videos, I mean I did have a good following before I sort fell out of it.”

Jess kissed her cheek “Do you enjoy it?”

Rory nodded.

Jess took the camera out of her hand and stepped away “Then get the camera, I mean this is one of the reasons why you decided to take the money from Chris!”

Rory took the camera back “No the reasons were to not be struggling every minute about deciding what to spend out last $25 on”

Jess took her other hand “You won’t be relying on the money forever, just until we’re financially stable.”

Rory pouted.

Jess kissed the other side of her face “Go!”

Rory turned and walked to the saleswoman.

Jess peeked into the buggy after hearing a snort from Harvey-James.

Rory hooked the camera bag underneath the seat into the basket and then covering it with a spare blanket to hide it from view. “It might be an idea to maybe switch Harvey into a bed now.”

Jess groaned as they walked out of the store “I don’t like Shopping!”

Rory grinned “You like me though” she stated put her hand on hood of the buggy.

Jess rolled his eyes put his arm round her shoulder and pushing the buggy with the other hand.

Rory smirked.

\--GG--

Rory moved the juice box from the table as she tipped the chips in front of Harvey as he shuffled to the end of his chair munching on a carrot stick. She looked up briefly to check the room before drinking from her bottle of water “going to get cold” she said tapping the table.

Harvey-James licked his lips eating his half-eaten carrot stick and leaned forward to blow on it.

“It’s okay.”

Harvey picked a chip before shoving it all in his mouth.

Rory rolled her eyes, she grimaced as she drunk.

“Oops!” Harvey chuckled as he looked under the table where a bunch of chips were dropped.

Rory pulled the chair forward “Pay attention.”

Jess appeared beside them handing her a paper bag “Here, it was the last one.”

Rory smiled opening it up to smell inside the bag “I’ve been wanting this all morning” she sighed as she bit into the pastry and let out a big groan.

Jess smiled leaning down and kissing her cheek.

“Mama” Harvey-James smiled leaning back and rubbing his tummy “Finished.”

“That was fast!” Rory peered over his drink and frowned before looking underneath the table where half of his food was scattered. She sighed “What have I told you.”

Harvey pouted.

Rory moved his drink forward.

Harvey leaned forward and sipped through the straw without holding onto the juice box. He looked up, he swallowed before sitting up “Done”

Rory shook the juice box, moving the straw more into the carton “Lean all the way forward” she said holding onto the straw as he leaned forward again. She ate her pastry as she held it still, she put the rubbish on the tray “wait until it goes down.” She said as he was trying to lift himself out of the chair.

She brushed the crumbs away from his lap before he tried getting up again “Harvey-James stay in the chair.”

Harvey whined “I’ve finished Mama!” he said as a matter of fact.

“I can tell you when you can get out of the chair Harvey-James.”

Harvey whined again leaning back in the chair, head resting on the back of the chair.

Rory licked her lips and brushed the crumbs from her own lap. She looked ahead as a woman was openly staring at her, she caught the woman’s eyes, and she shook her head at Rory before talking to the person opposite her.

She frowned, she held her hand out for Harvey-James to take as she let him lift himself off and he stepped over his foot on the side of her chair. He sat down on her lap. She held him by a hand on his stomach as he leaned back against her chest “Keep still” she said. Harvey looked up rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand. “You sleepy again?”

Harvey shook his head “No Mama, tired, ood!” he giggled.

Rory chuckled and kissed his cheek “your cheeky thing” she stated.

Jess leant on his hand as he watched them, he caught the corner of a woman’s eyes as she was talking to someone opposite her and glancing back and forth. He sighed “your feet ache yet?”

Rory leant her cheek on Harvey’s head as he was nodding off “Fine for now but I will feel it tomorrow” she paused “I think I might be able to get Harvey’s bed online but I wanted to get him new duvet and sheets though”

Jess sat up straight “well 21 is near but I might have to go back to the car to drop some of this off”

“I don’t want you to make too many trips.”

“We could go to Brooklyn”

Rory licked her lips.

“I know a few places to go”

“Okay, Can you take him?”

Jess nodded and standing up, “He’s knocked out” he stated bending down to place one arm under Harvey’s legs and other round his shoulder.

Rory stood lowering the back of the buggy after moving her coat.

Jess lowered him down, making sure to strap him in and then covered him with a small blanket making sure it was clipped to the side to avoid slipping off.

\--GG--

_ Post-Partum – 30 Months _

_Rory smiled at the camera “Hey Guys, with my last video I collected all my clips for the last 5-6 months after I disappeared off YouTube for no reason.” She opened her arms out gesturing to behind her “For this video I am going to show you my body after 30 Months since I had Harvey” she gasped._

_“Oh my god I have a 3-year-old” she said widening her eyes._

_She waved “Off topic. Before I do show you my body, I have recently transitioned Harvey-J into a bed and moved him into the other part of the apartment even though I am very scared, what with his sleep apnoea.”_

_“So” she dragged it out and leaned forward to pick the camera off the pile of books she had it propped up on “First things first, I want to show you the new set-up.”_

_She walked away from the desk, the camera captured the other side of the apartment, a small beam of light came through the kitchen into the space letting a simple glare where a small bed was facing the door of the open plan area. Harvey-James toy box resting at the far end with a large push bike let carelessly across the rest of the space of the floor._

_Rory pointed at the specific things, the only thing in shot was her own finger and the things she was pointing out. “We’ve just generally moved all of his stuff to the unused space.”_

_She waved her hand in the shot “Don’t mind about the mess in the corner, that’s his early year toys and furniture that we’ve just stacked and piled away.”_

_Harvey-James pine wood cot was propped against the wall with boxes labelled with clothes and toys on the side. His pushchairs were folded down and under the cot._

_“Don’t worry Jess and my uncle Luke are fixing things and I am wanting to redecorate again so that Harvey-James can grow some more in his own space and have everything to how he wants too.”_

_Harvey-James stirred from his bed where he was having his only nap of the day._

_Rory was still “I’m hoping he won’t wake up for another 30 minutes and by then I’m hoping I would have finished filming this video.” She whispered tiptoeing back to the desk from before. She sat back down on the stool and looked over her shoulder. Harvey resumed his nap. She smiled “Still asleep” she said as she put the camera back on the pile of the books._

_“Now with that out of the way, I did say that I would show you my stomach and body, I think I did this a year in after Harvey-James was born, so I will insert the clips of my post-partum belly after 30 Months.”_

_Random pictures of Rory’s stomach were shown, there was only 2 faint stretch marks where her hips are and a flat belly._

_Rory appeared on the screen, “I’ve been pretty lucky with stretch marks and my stomach sort of went back to the same size before I found out about Harvey-James, Which I will show pictures of” she stated “Let me get them, One second.”_

_She stood and collected something on the shelf behind the camera and she sat back down. She sifted through them and shook her head looking at the bad quality before turning it round to show the camera. She covered Jess’s face from the picture “Here we are” she put it down on the desk and showed another picture “And another.”_

_She held the picture up as she took a sip of her drink “My family have been pretty good on retaining our youthful looks which shows in this picture of my Mother and me on my 16 Birthday party. I was thin and no matter what I ate I didn’t gain any weight or anything and I don’t even exercise either, so good genes.”_

_Clasping her hands together after putting the photos down “At the moment I am creating a video early so it will be out just after Christmas, it will be nearly 4 years since I shared my story with you so I’m just filming that anniversary”_

_“Also I’m in the midst of creating Christmas present haul as I wanted to get them all done before December hit as I want to just enjoy the lead up to Christmas” She pointed to the screen “I will see you next week for that and over the next week or so I am going to come up with a bunch of things for me to do in the future and you can check that out on my new Instagram and Twitter accounts which I will put at the end of this video. Due to various things happening out of nowhere right now I want to be able to try and make my only job be just YouTube.”_

_“I will update you on that as soon as I am ready to tell you so in meantime please continue to watch me and I will see you next week. Bye!” she covered the lens with her hand._

_After it went black her Twitter and Instagram links followed._


	3. December 2012

_Life Update_

_Rory held Harvey in her arms as he was asleep against her shoulder as she was sitting in the medical centre, she glanced at the video and put her thumb up towards it. She whispered to the screen leaning in a little without disturbing him “Long time so see, Sorry about this weird intro but I know it has been some time since the last time I even vlogged in real time and not shoved different clips in one big video”_

_She looked down at Harvey’s face and looked back up “I didn’t think Harvey would be asleep as he wanted to say Hi but were waiting for his doctor to see us as we are hopefully getting his results for his many tests he’s been having”_

_Be-bop_

_Rory looked up at Harvey’s name came across the tv screen “I’ll talk soon” she smiled switched the camera off_

_-_

_Switching to her car she leaned forward on her steering wheel “Welcome back, as you can tell by my smiling face? Harvey is all clear, he won’t need his adenoids out or any more tests as he officially has sleep apnoea, but he might just grow out of that.”_

_“But time will tell, so he been given all clear for the moment” she looked over the steering wheel before looking back at the camera “I always get paranoid when I sit in front of the camera when I’m not at home” She leaned back “So we’re going to get lunch and then off back to home as I have some cleaning to do.”_

_“Isn’t it funny when you live at home those things don’t register with you but it’s like you’re a whole different person when you have your own apartment, it’s like your aware how messy it is.”_

_“Hi”_

_Rory smiled looking over her shoulder so the camera could pick up Harvey in the background._

_Harvey waved as he was rubbing his eyes with the other._

_“Did you have a nice nap even after you slept all morning.”_

_Harvey grinned “Lunch”_

_Rory rolled her eyes “always thinking about food” she sighed “Totally my kid” she said to the camera “Let us get Lunch and then park”_

_Harvey raised his arms up “Yay”_

_Rory started the engine._

_The Camera had moved to view a different angle of the car as it stayed recording the journey out of the medical centre and onto another road. In the background Harvey was singing along to the radio Rory had put on, she giggled. She waited in the drive through lane, hand at the bottom of the steering wheel while she wheeled down her window. She nudged the car forward after she ordered through the speakerphone._

_She paused just at a side of a road and handed him a small bag of chips over the seat, once she settled her drink back in the cup holder after taking a small sip of juice, she wound her car window shut and got back onto the road._

_She smiled at the camera before it cut to her sitting on a bench with Harvey running around the playground. “Short break while Harvey plays for a bit so in the meantime let’s chat about Christmas” she said crossing her leg “In case Harvey can hear I will have to whisper. I have got a bunch of new toys for him as I will be sorting through his collection sometime before Christmas, maybe I will film a video about that as the apartment needs a good sorting through and get rid of things as it’s become a right mess since the last time you seen it” she nodded looking at the time before checking on Harvey has, he came down the slide._

_“I will be sitting down to do a live question and answer for the new year so look out for that, and then apartment tour sometime after the 3-year anniversary video that I will be making and then some other things”_

_“Mama” Harvey yelled._

_Rory rolled her eyes at the camera before looking up “I can see”_

_Harvey grinned wide coming down the slide again._

_She leaned on the back of the bench “He’s such a great Human and sometimes I can’t believe I made him” she shook her head._

_She reached for the camera and changed scenery again._

_Walking through the hanging trees her hand in Harvey’s as they walked down the road. The screen locked “Thank you for watching, please subscribe and like and we will see you next video”_

21st December 2012 – 2 years 10 months – 19 weeks

Rory scratched her head, she stood in front of a pile of boxes. She licked her lips as she was deciding on how to approach the larger ones. She tapped her bottom lip and smiled. Grabbing some scissors so she could open the oblong one, she eared into the carboard and clapped once she saw the thing she was waiting for.

Putting the scissors beside her and reached inside the box to collect a wrapped up Black Tripod. She cut the plastic back before placing all the parts around her. She looked up as Jess came through the door “You back early!”

Jess crouched next to her “I brought these up this morning, you only just getting to them?”

“Yeah, Harvey was difficult today and then it took me much longer to edit my video’s than I thought” Rory explained, screwing parts together. “How long are back for?”

“A couple of hours and then I will head downstairs” Jess replied standing up.

She got up from the floor after she had completed putting the tripod together “It is getting harder to stand up from being on the floor” she groaned, knees cracking from the weight of her much-rounded stomach.

Jess took her hand to steady her.

She winced as she stood up straighter, kissing his cheek “It’s a bit selfish but I’m so glad you don’t work so much.”

Jess moved her hair from her face, rubbing her stomach “As much as it hurt me to cut back, I won’t be missing things like the first time.”

Rory closed her eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulder “I love you for doing that even though it was hard.”

Jess rested his cheek against her head. “Baby kicked me” he stated.

Rory gasped “Did you feel it?”

Jess nodded.

Rory closed her eyes and smiled “It’s about time somebody else got it instead.”

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to feel them so early” he asked.

“It’s not common in the first but the pregnancy’s after you can feel it this early” Rory stated.

Jess kissed her on the cheek “Not long now.”

Rory chuckled lifting her head up “they don’t stop kicking my bladder.”

Jess stroked her the side of the bump “Another 20 weeks left.”

“It gone so fast” Rory said moving her arm to curl round his shoulder blade so she could lean her chin on her head.

Jess shifted slightly holding her round her waist “I know your uncomfortable.”

Rory smiled “I liked being pregnant with Harvey but once I wasn’t, I didn’t want to ever again.”

“That didn’t work out this time” Jess said.

“No” she frowned.

Jess leaned back a bit so he could see her bump jump just slightly where the baby kicked her hard through the skin. He rested his hand on the top of the bump “You need to stop hurting your Mummy” he said stroking her belly again.

Rory looked down at her bump “They listened”

Jess patted her “Baby just doesn’t like hurting their Mummy.”

Rory chuckled patting his hand and send him a condescending smile at him “You’re so adorable making crap up.”

Jess rolled his eyes.

Rory laughed kissing him on the cheek.

\--GG--

_“Welcome to my one-on-one video with you guys my viewers and a special guest that you may have seen in vlogs will be appearing later on” Rory explained waving her hand behind her “As you can see behind me is my teenage bedroom way back before YouTube and Harvey._

_“The things I will be discussing is my financial problems because it has been the main affects in the video’s I create, between not making one for months on end. After much discussion with Jess, I wanted to be able to show you the viewers that teen pregnancy is not what its perceived to be. You have to think about all these things that you learn once you leave High school and start entering the adult world, once you have this baby you need to know how to pay bills, how to keep food on the table as soon as you can because once that baby comes out you have to be ready and know everything otherwise, you’re going to flounder.”_

_“I want to let you know how hard it is and to think about how to prevent this sudden huge responsibility.” She held a notebook in her hand and showed the camera a list “I have wrote down topics I want to discuss”_

_“So, first thing first I want to talk to you about my education and then it will segue into job situations and then end with financial issue. As some viewers know I was attending Yale for the first year of Harvey’s life, but I think I knew it would be different after having a kid and it was. I was not there mentally; I was not really engaging very well, and I took the decision to stop going because I was taking somebody’s else’s spot and I was always thinking about Harvey or the things I would need to do after studying. I was a mess for at least a year so, I dropped out.”_

_“While I was going to Yale, I was working for a bookstore at the time, but It wasn’t giving me the financial stability I thought it would, so I lost that job, as I have mentioned before I live in a small town so not much work going.”_

_She sighed “So with no job I was looking after Harvey all day every day whereas Jess was working 2 jobs and then he was attending college on top of that. We barely saw him, and it was like I was a single mother. We were literally on the edge of debt, but I came into some money due to my Father inheriting my Grandad’s business after his passing. I’m not that close to my Dad’s side of the family but that is something I don’t want to discuss.”_

_“Onto the next topic” She glanced at the notebook and leaned back in the chair “Harvey’s medical issues” she pursed her lip “now we are just waiting if he needs his adenoids taken for him to breath better but other than that the only issue, we have is his sleep apnoea at night, but tests will be done first before anything can be updated.”_

_“Harvey will be attending the local pre-school soon but to be honest he’s very far ahead than most kids his age as he can read small things and he knows more words than most 3-year olds do but I might be biased” she smirked putting her hand on her chest. She chuckled “We are going to see how he is for the first semester and if it isn’t right, we might have to see if he could be tried in the year above so I will update you on that when that time comes.”_

_“Now you have listened to me for a while I wanted to be bring my guest to the screen, now you have seen her in other videos. Please welcome my Mom” she made jazz hands as Lorelai came into Screen “This is my Mom Lorelai, the reason I asked for her to appear is because I have never talked about what my early pregnancy was like and how everybody reacted to it, so I wanted to get my Mom’s right to tell you about how I told her about Harvey and what she really thought.”_

_Lorelai crossed her leg and rested her hands on her knees while Rory talked to the camera._

_“So, the first thing that you guys have mentioned is how my Mom took the news” Rory stated reading off the notebook and smiled at Lorelai “Mom was a great support because it’s something she went through around the same age, but I don’t know what her true thoughts were at the time.”_

_“It’s not something I would wish upon anybody,” Lorelai said._

_Rory leaned on her arm “But were you mad or”_

_Lorelai frowned moving Rory’s hair behind her ear “I wasn’t mad or even disappointed because I could see how heartbroken you were at the time, You were this force of nature growing up always creating these plans for the future, so driven to have the best education and best future job”_

_Rory clenched her mouth together as she let Lorelai finish “I was, I didn’t know what to think about any of it”_

_“But you took it so well, you adapted like nothing was wrong about it” Lorelai stated._

_“I was so frightened at the time; I mean most people are”_

_Lorelai smiled “I was too”_

_Rory licked her lips “So” she took a gulp “I think the hardest part was actually telling you because you never drilled teen pregnancy at me, you never pass any opinions on me as I was growing” she chuckled “The only time you ever talked about that time in your life was whenever Grandma would bring it up or on every year you would regale me the story of when you had me”_

_Lorelai smiled “You know what childhood I had growing up so I never wanted you to feel what I felt so when you told me, this is something I can do for you, I could do something for you that somehow I missed out on.”_

_“The town knowing was another difficult thing” Rory sat up straighter “Small town, your problems or issues becomes the towns too”_

_“Gossip central this place, nobody can keep a secret” Lorelai said._

_“And they will tell you how much they don’t approve”_

_“Day and night”_

_“All day, every day”_

_Rory nodded to the camera._

_“The way you told me was weird”_

_“I had no clue on how to tell you, I think I did when we were talking about the Europe trip” she covered her mouth “I think I shouted at you.”_

_Lorelai nodded “You did because suddenly you were eating apples and the last time; I saw you eat one was the first day at Chilton because you thought it would be a good idea to give it to your teacher” she explained “I think that’s when where I thought we’ve been watching too much tv.”_

_“Friday night movies was our thing” Rory exclaimed “I don’t have time for that now”_

_“I miss you” Lorelai smiled hugging her round the shoulders._

_Rory closed her eyes._

_\--_

_Thank you for watching, Sorry to cut it short and erupt but we were hugging for so long and then I started to cry for no reason and then Harvey was waking from another nap as he was on the bed._

_For next video I am going to share what I think are my number 1 must have items for Christmas. Thank you taking the time by commenting so Subscribe and give this video a thumbs up._


	4. 5th January 2013 – Harvey-James 2 Years 11 months – New Baby 21 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> A some of you might know, I might not be the best updater in the world but I'm giving you another 4 days later!!
> 
> ENJOY

Lorelai stood in front of Rory with her arms crossed over her chest “Why are you not letting me know about the sex of the baby?” She sat down on the chair and pouted.

Rory giggled as she had her hands to her side and an empty cup on her stomach after she had drunk all the contents “Lane is organising a shower for me and I have decided to film the big Gender reveal for the channel.”

“You haven’t told them anything?” she stated.

Rory shook her head “It is getting harder to hide it now I have Instagram and Twitter, I cannot keep cropping the photo’s all the time. And the video content is drying up again after the 4th Anniversary video that I created early, me trying to hide the bump is exhausting me more than the making of the videos.”

Lorelai leaned forward on the dining table, her face pressing against the wood and her hands stretched out in front of her.

Jess walked in with Harvey James in his arms “She still trying to get you to tell her?” he said placing him on his feet. He leaned down and kissed Rory on the lips.

Lorelai sat up “It’s unfair!”

Rory grinned stroking Harvey-James hair as he wordlessly laid his ear to her bump. “I think it’s fun” she said.

Lorelai stood from the seat to walk to the fridge, opening it up “This is how you treat your only Mother, depriving me of buying things” she said taking some juice out and shutting the fridge. She pointed at Jess “This is your influence” she joked.

Jess held his hands up in front of him.

“It was my idea” Rory stated.

“Where’s my phone?” Jess asked.

Rory waved her hand to her old room behind them. The empty cup on her belly jumped and bounced off onto the floor “30 minutes” she declared raising her arms in victory.

Lorelai sat down on the seat “We were timing to see how long it took for it to be kicked off.”

“I was right!” Rory pointed at her.

“It’s an unfair advantage, you already know when it will be kicked off.”

Jess rolled his eyes as he walked into Rory’s old room.

She removed her hand from Harvey-James head “Can you pick that up for me pumpkin.” Harvey removed his head from her stomach and walked round the chair to pick it up. She smiled at him “Thank you, Baby.”

“Bin” Harvey-James asked.

Rory nodded.

HJ lifted the bin lid up and threw the cup in the bag.

“You called me 20 Minutes ago” Jess stated coming back in the kitchen looking down at his phone.

Rory looked up “Yeah, Sorry. I forget you didn’t take it, It’s the baby brain.”

“Don’t matter” Jess placed the phone in his back pocket. “You ready to go?”

Rory nodded cradling Harvey-James cheek “Okay Pumpkin, you be good” she kissed him on the forehead and placed her hand on the back of the chair and lifted herself up. She grunted as her back cracked.

“I wan’ come” Harvey mumbled.

“Next time” Jess stated ruffling his hair and stayed on the left side of Rory “Be good for your Grandma” he smirked.

Lorelai pointed at him “You’re not too old for a smack round the head.”

HJ hugged Rory round the leg and looked up, just visible enough over her bump for her to see him pout. “go long!”

Rory shook her head “No, we won’t be long.”

HJ sighed stepping back “Don’ Like it” he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

Rory kissed his hand and pressed the invisible kiss against his head.

\--GG—

“I can’t believe I have no high blood pressure this time”

Jess opened the door of the hospital as they walked out into the street “I’m waiting for the mood swings” he stated placing her bag onto his shoulder.

“I wasn’t that bad!” Rory stated hooking her arm into the crook of his arm.

Jess smirked “Sometimes, especially when you couldn’t see your feet and you walked around with odd shoes on.”

Rory whined

Jess pressed himself to her with his hand on her back “What’s wrong?”

Rory pouted “I’m reliving it.”

Jess chuckled as they walked towards the car park.

\--GG--

Rory held the camera at an angle, making sure it was fixed properly before walking backwards to take a seat on the bed. She smiled thinking back to all those years ago where she sat with her legs crossed but this time with a larger shirt on, the camera was rolling she looked down at her feet and looked towards the camera.

_“Hello guys and welcome to my new video, 3 years ago today my Firstborn Harvey-James came into the world, I never thought I would have a child let alone a child at 18 just after I finished High School. Over the next 5-6 minutes I will be taking to you back to the day I sat on this bed and told you I was pregnant and joined the wonderful world of YouTube, I will be showing my outtakes as well as reminiscing with you, and then maybe give you a surprise at the end, so no skipping ahead.”_

_Rory smiled shaking her finger at the screen._

\--GG—

_Rory took a deep breath before pressing the camera on again and then sitting on the edge of the bed before taking a deep breath. She would edit some of the parts out._

_“If you have come to this part of the video, well done reaching to the surprise at the end but first I want to thank you for the continuous support over the years. It has been very difficult for the last year or so and it is going to get tougher. I try and keep some personal stuff off YouTube and try the hardest not too post too much on social media but over the year I have had money troubles. Where I live it is very difficult to find jobs as it is a rather small town so I was leaning so much on Jess and unfortunately I found it rather hard to keep track as you could tell by sporicidal video posting.”_

_“Now I’m not going to keep you in suspense for much longer, I have seen many questions in my comments and IG so follow this video after to get the answers.” She smiled at the camera “Now for the surprise!”_

_She stood up “Say hello to my bump!” she exclaimed stretching her shirts over her 22 week bump “I know, I know it is definitely a surprise all right” she stated sitting back down on the bed._

_“A lot of people are probably rolling their eyes at me thinking it was stupid that I am having trouble with money and I’m popping out another baby but there is a reason why I don’t put more personal stuff out there because I don’t want to have people giving me grief.”_

_“The baby is something me and Jess are happy about even though this isn’t what we wanted not for at least another 5 years or so. I wanted to tell you now because it was the right thing to do as I was finding is hard to crop pictures and edit my body from any social media and now I don’t have to” She clasped her hands together “Thank you for being here with me through the 3 and half years and I hope you will continue on with my journey through this new baby, so goodbye for now and next video were doing a birthday vlog” she covered the lens._


	5. 9th February 2013 - Harvey, 3 Years – new baby, 27 weeks

Rory growled slamming back down on the bed, she moved her head to the side as Harvey trotted from his side of the apartment “Hey rascal, Did you have nice nap?”

Harvey rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand “Muma”

Rory smiled sitting up from the bed and kissed him on the cheek “do you want a snack?”

Harvey nodded

She stood from the bed and let out a sigh.

“toot” he said holding his hand out.

Rory smiled opening the cupboard and grabbing the Tupperware container with packs of fruit snacks “Apricot or strawberry?”

“Cot” he smiled tilting his head.

She chuckled opening it and rummaging around “Last one so you ‘ll be eating strawberry until they run out” she placed the container on the side and opened the packet.

“Okay” he took the opened packet from her “Thank you” he grinned shoving a dried apricot into his mouth.

“Slowly” she cautioned putting everything back. 

Harvey walked over to his toys from this morning and crouched down to pick up a toy animal while holding the packet in the other hand “Muma”

Rory leaned back from getting a Sippy cup for him “Mm”

Harvey grunted as he stood toddling back over to her “This Horse” he asked showing her the animal he picked up.

“It’s a donkey, they have smaller necks”

Harvey turned the donkey to face him and scrunched his nose up “don’t like horse” he said walked back over to his toys and sat down with his feet under his bum.

Rory screwed the sippy cup on tight and walked over “water”

Harvey looked up “Waters icky” he stated still taking the cup.

Rory rubbed his head and walked over to the camera before picking up the laptop. She inserted the memory card before transferring the clips. She leaned her head on the hand as she watched Harvey from her desk chair, she smiled as he scrunched his face up after he took a sip from the cup. She giggled as he lined the animals in a row in order of species, she raised an eyebrow at the assortment.

Her laptop pinged which made her look away from Harvey, she lifted it onto her lap before taking the memory card out and returning it to the camera. Leaning on her arm she stared at the open document on the page with a list named ideas. 

She looked down as Harvey had learnt his cheek on her knee “You okay?” 

Harvey blinked up at her “Daddy home?”

“After dinner time” Rory said moving his hair from his face.

“Dinner now?”

She shook her head “no baby” she moved the laptop back on the desk “Later.”

Harvey pouted “lunch?”

“You already had lunch remember”

“Saw Pa Luke” Harvey stated.

Rory smiled at the new nickname “So that means dinner will be next but not now”

Harvey huffed “nap again”

Rory shook her head “Do you want to go walk?”

Harvey nodded “Specal Place”

“Not today, we’re go to the bridge with Daddy”

Harvey licked his lips “Go read” he handed out the rubbish from his snack packet before disappearing round the corner to his area.

Rory returned to the laptop after putting the packet in the rubbish by her feet, she saved the document after adding another item before opening her editing software, uploading the new things to the already saved clips. 

Harvey came round the corner again with a book clutched in his hand “Mumma, Read”

Rory smiled taking the book from his fingers “Only one”

Harvey nodded.

\--GG--

Rory giggled covering her face as Harvey held the end of a hoover bit making sounds under his breath pretending to clean the floor. She took her phone out to record it. She smiled adding it to her Instagram story before putting the phone face up before walked to the book on the bedside table.

Harvey dropped the hoover bit and followed her “Mumma read”

Rory turned rubbing his hair “No baby, finished book so moving it”

Harvey sighed.

Rory lifted the cover and piled it on top of the others underneath. “We might have to move those somewhere” she muttered walking back over to her laptop. She looked down at Harvey before sitting and went onto the internet. Leaning on her arm she browsed the online website for furniture, after that she went straight to amazon to look for cheaper things. 

She looked up as Jess dropped his bag to the floor and shut the door gently. “Your early”

“Cancelled class” Jess grunted as Harvey ran into his legs, “You’ve been good?” he asked.

“Yeah, Muma was good” Harvey smiled.

Rory shook her head “I accidently fell asleep” she said sheepishly.

Jess chuckled “I leave for a couple of hours” he shakes his head.

Rory rolled her eyes leaning on the back of the chair “Well take it up with your child” she stated.

Jess leaned down and kissed her on her lips, he grunted as Harvey slipped down his body. “I thought you said you were filming today?”

Rory shrugged “Didn’t feel like but I edited the vlog and its uploading now.”

Jess sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands “Spring Break in a week or so”

“You working over it”

“No, I made sure the shifts in the diner didn’t coincide” 

“So, it means, your home for a week?” she grinned.

Jess nodded.

\--GG—

Rory groaned holding her bump as she stood up after picking Harvey’s stuffed toy from the floor by his big boy bed and threw it on top. She scratched her exposed side and pulled her top down.

“Mama” Harvey screamed as the apartment door slammed back.

She shook her head “Don’t” she sighed.

Harvey smirked “fun!” she exclaimed.

Rory took a deep breath as put her hand on her back and groaned. “Did you?”

Harvey nodded.

Jess walked into the apartment shutting the door behind him carrying grocery bag and his backpack hanging on his shoulder. “It was so great” he mumbled.

Rory smiled “I told you taking him was a bad idea”

Jess put his bag on the hook and walked into the kitchen “Nobody likes it when somebody tells you I told you so” he placed the grocery bag on the counter.

Rory smirked “But I told you so”

Jess rolled his eyes as he emptied the bag “you recording all day?” he asked.

“I was ending my decluttering video” she said walking over to the tripod in the centre of the room and fiddled with the camera. “I think I’m finding myself recording a lot of stuff nowadays.”

“Well the baby shower is tomorrow; will you be recording then”

“Yeah definitely” she said detaching the camera from the tripod before placing it on the counter and then removed the tripod to the other side of the apartment “what time you leaving?” 

Jess folded the grocery bag “I start my shift at 6 until closing”

Rory returned her camera into the bag after taking the SD card from the side for editing “I will be asleep then as fatigue is setting in now” she stretched her back with her hand on her curved spine.

“You did just clean the apartment out”

“I know but it had to be done, it looked like we were going to be buried under baby clothes and old toys” she said slinging the camera bag onto her shoulder.

Jess opened one of the cupboards and placed the grocery bag with the rest “How much of his stuff did you get rid of?”

“Only a little” Rory said walking over to the storage panelling next to the toilet door and placed all he camera equipment in “But I did decide to keep some clothes in case this is a boy or not.”

“I think it is”

“Well Lane is the only one that knows”

“Your Mother nagging you to tell her still”

“I think she has given up as its tomorrow” Rory shut the doors and inserted her SD in her laptop. She stood by the desk when she yawned.

Jess walked over into the kitchen “You still want Burger”

“Yeah, but not a meat one. Baby isn’t craving that” Rory stated licking his lip, closing her laptop shut.

Jess opened the freezer “Do we even have some of those left?”

“Yeah, I think I bought like 2 packets more than I usually would” She stroked Harvey’s head as he had moved from his toys to hug her leg.

Jess rolled his eyes moving some frozen packets out of the way to grab a box “I don’t remember you getting cravings last time.”

“It was Apples dipped in Honey or was it pickles” Rory pondered.

Jess chuckled shutting the freezer before ripping into the box “Cheese?”

“Lettuce too”

Jess nodded heating the oven up before slipping a tray out from the bottom storage and placing it on the top. 

Rory held her phone in her hand replying to messages from Lane about tomorrow, she put the phone in her pocket before getting a jacket.


	6. 26th March 2013 – 3 Years and 2 months – 34 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time!

“Good Morning everybody and welcome to a new day” Rory smiled holding the camera towards her “Today is the day my Mother especially is excited about because I will be knowing if this one is a boy or girl” she said tapping her bump “Harvey is with my Dad at the moment which is surprising because I haven’t talked about my Dad before but he has been hanging out with me on some days when everybody has work or is doing something else but don’t worry My Dad is only in the apartment because we are doing the Baby shower and Gender reveal at the house.”

Knocking came at the door “Oh that might be Dad, I’m going to put you down for a second” the camera was put down and went straight to another time of the day “Sorry about that,” Rory smiled as she stepped out of the apartment door locking it behind her and spoke as she walked down the stairs one hand on the railing. “Just left Dad in the apartment and I’m on the way to the house, everybody is there, I didn’t want the baby shower to be stereotypically with just women and I especially didn’t want the whole of my town to be there either, so Lane just invited friends of ours too with Jess and Luke.”

She reached the bottom of the stairs “I’ve never liked taking the camera with me in public and talking so I’m going to be silent for a second” She gripped the camera and put her arms to her side as she pushed the curtain back and into the crowded Diner.

“Rory” A crackly voice called “Your glowing darling”

The camera moved again as she pressed the lens to her leg, blanketing into Darkness. “Thanks Babette, you having a good day?” she asked her voice muffled.

“I’m having a good old time”

“Well, I need to get going but hope you enjoy the rest of the day”

“Oh Rory, this rate you’re going to have a large brood”

Rory chuckled nervously.

It was silent for a second before a ringing of a doorbell and the door shutting behind her. She let out a deep sigh, the camera being moved slowly. The camera took a shot of her tennis shoe covered feet as she walked across a road.

Another few minutes of walking she reached the end of a driveway, the camera shot up from pointing down and towards the house “I’ve arrived,” she stated moving the camera round crookedly cutting the bottom half of her head in the shot “Sorry about that long pause of silenced as I was walking” she let out another sigh “Small town watching every move of mine” she whispered looking down at the floor.

The Screen cut off and it was showing the view of the house living room where different coloured balloons were stuck to the wall and the armchair was dressed in a cover for with Rory sat in the middle. She put her drink on the table at her side and leaned on the arm. Jess came onto the other side of the chair and sat on the arm.

Lane came through into the living room ducking from the balloon hanging from the arch at the front door “You know the host is meant to be here before you” She stated holding onto different sized boxes in her arms.

“Dad came early” Rory smiled “I couldn’t wait to get away from there, two toddlers and big kid” she chuckled describing her Dad.

Lane walked through another arch into the kitchen, she transferred all the boxes onto the table and walked back through “Well just because you’re here early doesn’t mean anything” she stated leaving the house again.

Rory shrugged towards the camera. Lorelei appeared from upstairs she leant on the bannisters “She gone” she said.

Rory leant her head back “For now”

\--GG--

Lane leaned forward using her elbow to open the door as she had her hands full with boxes and bags in her hands. “I’m back, so Lorelei better not be looking at the reveal.”

Jess was missing from Rory side where she had a sandwich hanging from her mouth and Lorelei sitting on the sofa.

Lane raised an eyebrow.

Rory looked sheepishly “Baby was craving it”

Lane rolled her eyes.

Jess walked into the living room with a mug in his hand and a book in the other “They were getting bored” he said.

Rory swallowed the sandwich and nodded.

“You are early” Lane stated walking past Jess and into the kitchen placing the stuff with the other stuff “Which one has got the balloons in it” she whispered. She lifted the boxes checking the weight “This one” she moved into the bedroom and placed it in there to keep it away. She opened the other boxes with a table knife to reveal the extra decorations and then picked up all the other bags to bring them into the living room to place on the coffee table.

“Oh, you’re here” Sookie smiled as she appeared behind the sofa.

Rory smiled “Hey.”

Sookie placed the gift on the table to hug Rory one armed “How you feeling?”

Rory shrugged placing the last of the sandwich in her mouth “Fine.”

The phone rung: Lorelei leaned over to remove some of the cushion on the sofa following the sound of the phone “aha” she said triumphally lifting the phone in the air before putting it to her ear.

Rory placed the plate on the bump as there was no room on the side table.

Jess handed his book to her which she took without thinking and took the plate off her stomach and walked back in the kitchen. She placed her finger between the book to hold the page for him “Is everybody here!”

Lorelei reached over to place the phone back in the holdall “Luke be over in 5 so he said to start without him”

“Which means he’s avoiding coming straight away” Jess jibed taking the book from her and bookmarked the page before sitting on the arm of the chair from before “Well host, the first thing?”

Lane smiled holding a Jar “Seeing as Rory has an infinite number of foods; she is craving I could only pick a couple of things” she took the cloth off revealing pickles.

Rory clapped “Yes” she cheered making grabby hands “Gimme” she took the jar from her.

Jess sneered “Good thing we had lunch”

Lorelei nodded.

Rory looked up “Huh!”

They all laughed as she did not take notice of anybody else. Jess patted her head “Continue” Rory frowned, squinting her eyes at them before making a crunching sound.

Lane clasped her hands together “So while Rory stinks the house out with those things, I have some other treats for the rest of you” she turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen and coming back in holding out a medium sized tray, “Now there wasn’t 2nd baby themed food, so I just went with the originals”

Jess looked at the tray “Cheese and crackers” he whispered.

Lane raised an eyebrow.

Jess sat back down, pretending to zip his mouth up. Rory giggled as she picked another pickle out of the jar. “You got cupcakes too?” she asked.

Lane rolled her eyes “Do you expect anything less from me”

Rory shook her head wiping her hands absentmindedly. Jess reached forward, taking a packet of Baby wipes from the coffee table and took one out to wipe her fingers. He took the jar from her as Lane handed her a cupcake. He whispered “Don’t eat too fast”

Lorelei pursed her lips looking fondly at her only daughter, A young woman who got a family much earlier than expected. Shaking away the tears she picked at the cheese and she looked over at Sookie who was nibbling on her cupcake.

Rory licked the icing off the top and smiled.

Lorelei clenched her lips together watching them look so caring towards one another and she looked down briefly before composing herself. She licked her lips and stood “I’m going to get Coffee” she said disappearing down the hall towards the kitchen. She leaned against the counter were the coffee machine was sitting, she pressed a couple of buttons before grabbing a mug from ahead.

Sookie appeared in the archway “You alright?” she asked.

Lorelei looked up and smiled “I’m fine”

Sookie raised an eyebrow.

Lorelei shrugged “My baby is all grown up” she whispered.

Sookie moved forward a bit and brought her into a hug “She is, and You’ve done a wonderful job”

Lorelei shook her head “The whole town has done it” she stated, “I have had you, Luke, I’ve had help.”

Sookie patted her back.

Lorelei let out another deep breath “it feels like only yesterday I was creating her first dress for her first day of kindergarten”

Sookie pulled away “Come on now you would think you’re the one pregnant with all this crying”

Lorelei guffawed “don’t be silly” she wiped the stray tears. She licked her lips, standing up straight before she walked over to the already made coffee machine. “better get out there before she eats all the food.”

Sookie chuckled “She is working on that jar” she stated walking out.

Lorelei grabbed her cup.

\--GG--

“Presents!” Lorelei appeared clasping her hands together.

Lane pointed at her “You guessed it! But first we are going to play a little game” she stated opening a folder “Here I have ballot cards that have boy and girl choices, for you to decide I have printed off old wife’s tales and you all have to compare those tales to Rory and then I’m going to take those ballot cards and then see which come out on the top.”

Jess turned the page of his book over after he glanced up at Rory standing up in the middle of the room like a fashion doll, he chuckled and returned to the book.

Rory started shuffling back towards the chair, she watched the 3 other women reading and glancing up at her now and again. She smiled as she reached the chair with the back of her legs, gently and slowly she sat down.

Jess smirked up over his book, moving his arm back behind her.

Rory looked up rolling her eyes “I would be standing forever otherwise” she whispered.

Lane’s alarm went off and she stood to turn it off “It’s over now” she passed around a cup for them all to put the ballots in.

Jess held his own card within his two fingers and popped it in the cup.

Rory circled Boy before folding it.

Lane sat down “I will count those once we have opened presents”

“Finally,” Rory exasperated. Jess chuckled pressing a bookmark into the page and reaching down to put it on the floor. Rory held her hands out “Us girls like presents” she said wriggling her fingers at Lane.

Lorelei nodded.

Rory ripped open the box which revealed another box, she removed it and opened the top to reveal another box “is this supposed to be funny” she whined.

“Last one” Lane promised.

Rory sighed opening the last box as promised “This is pretty” she moved the tissue paper She opened the jewellery box and lightly stroked the small locket.

“So, you can put both on either side” Lane stated, she gave her another bag “This is for the new baby but you lot deserve something too” she explained as Rory took the bag from her and reached inside.

Rory grinned smoothing down the fabric of a Crème baby grow with “Mariano No.2’ on the front and then another 4-year shirt ‘Mariano No.1’

Rory chuckled as she got to the bottom of the bag and lifted out an adult sized shirt. She held it out Jess rolled his eyes “Original Mariano” in the style of a silhouette of a man holding out a cologne bottle. “I love it” she smiled.

Lane smiled “I had the shirts especially made so when the baby is born you can take pretty pics”

“Thank you” Rory folded the shirt on her knee “I will make sure he wears it”

Jess shook his head.

Rory whipped him with the shirt and folded it again. “What next?” she wiggled in the chair.

Sookie chuckled reaching over to a gift bag “I don’t know if it’s going to be a boy or a girl, so I went for unisex colours”

Rory smiled “Not much longer” she reached into the bag and picked out two different types of shoes “Last time Harvey grew out the shoes in the first month.”

“That’s why I got two different sized” Sookie stated.

Rory put a pair on her fingers “I forgot how tiny their feet are” she frowned.

Sookie grinned.

Rory placed them back in the bag “Thanks.”

Jess leaned sidewards to pick up a wrapped gift from behind the small side table where Rory sat. He placed it on her lap after she moved the bag from Sookie down to her feet “Here”

Rory placed her hand on the present “What’s this?” she asked.

“It’s a present” Jess smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes “I know that”

Jess gestured with his head “Just open it”

Rory pursed her lips and pulled the end of the ribbon from the box. She opened it up, a rose gold ring was nestled in the slot of the padding, All around the band were carat white diamonds. She looked up “What!” she stuttered taking the ring out and placing the box on her lap.

“You deserved a better ring so,”

Rory leaned into his chest

Jess kissed her temple.

Lane smirked and leant on her hand.

\--GG—

Rory pouted as Jess held both of her hands to lift her from the armchair.

Jess smirked as he pulled her with a sharp tug, and she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

“Okay”

Rory whined “mm” she straightened herself.

Jess pulled Rory’s top down from where it had ridden up “Bail”

Rory sighed “You get the cupcakes and I’ll meet you at the door”

Lorelei had her arms crossed “Planning your escape?”

“I have to get a head start”

“Penguin waddling away” Jess jibed.

Rory glared.

“I’ll grab the camera” Jess stated.

Rory picked her cardigan to follow Lorelei.

Lane moved the box along the table.

Rory pulled a chair out to sit on, she groaned as her bump nudged the table “Oops!”

Jess came up beside her, the camera still attached to the tripod.

Rory looked up, taking the tripod “all you do is twist it” she stated doing just that and then closing the tripod up. Jess took it to lean against the bedroom door. Rory switched the viewfinder round “As Lane already knows she is the new camera woman” she smiled at her as Lane rearranged some things on the table.

“So excited for my new job” Lane handed Sookie and Lorelei confetti cannon “Once Rory and Jess cut the cake, I will release the balloons and you two will let rip”

Lorelei chuckled.

Jess rolled his eyes

The table edged a little “Oops sorry” Rory moved the chair back a bit.

“Let’s this done, Baby wants you to know”

“Showing their opinions already” Lane stated.

“Well, those two as their parents I wouldn’t be surprised”

Rory clapped her hand as Lane pointed the camera onto the table “now” She leaned forward bump resting against the table as she was branding the knife at the cake.

“mm”

Rory placed the tip of the knife in the middle “Aah, I’m nervous”

Jess leaned over pushing her hand down.

Lorelei popped the confetti cannon at Lane’s insistent “Oh Man” she sighed at the blue confetti and the blue balloons coming out of the box.

“Called it” Jess stated.

“I told you I knew” Rory stated.

“Yeah, after I said you were acting the same way as before.”

“Same pain in back”

“Exact same”

Sookie dropped her empty canon onto the table “Oh man” she said moving over to the cake. Rory handed her the knife so she could cut the cake in silence.

Rory took the camera from Lane switching it off before placing on the table “there’s that video all done” she smiled.

Jess moved to the side.

\--GG—

Rory shuffled round as she moved the camera from where she left it to place further away so most of the living room was visible. She waved at it and sat back down in her spot “Lane” she shouted.

Lane came running out of the kitchen “Yeah” he replied eyes wide open.

Rory giggled “I love it when I scare you”

“It’s mean!”

“No, it’s not, it’s entertaining” Rory clapped,

Lorelei looked up from her phone from where she sat and smiled “it’s going to get old pretty fast.”

Rory smirked “I’ll stop doing it when she stops reacting to it” she joked “Not even Jess panics.”

Lorelei looked at her phone “Yeah because he knows better.”

Rory fiddled with her new ring with her thumb as she took a sip of her water, she grimaced still not used to the taste even after all these months.

Lorelei stood up abruptly “Luke should be back shortly.”

Lane came into the living room “Well, I’ve cleaned up like Mrs Kim would” she stated clicking her fingers “I’m off” she smiled leaning down kissing Rory on the cheek.

Rory hugged her round the waist “Thank you for today” she smiled.

Lana shrugged “Well this child’s fairy godmother is doing her duty even outside the womb” she stated. She patted her shoulder “Are you going to be able to take all the gifts back”

“Yeah, Luke’s finished in the diner so him and Jess should have it covered.”

Lane picked her jacket from the back of the sofa “See you later” she waved at Lorelei.

Lorelei sat on the step.

Luke backtracked as he walked past Lane “All done”

“You dodged a bullet” Lane stated

Luke nodded, he walked up the steps “I’m back”.

Lorelei grinned “Good,” she went out of sight and appeared with a small gift bag and jogged down the stairs. “I wanted to give this to you now” she said standing next to Luke.

Luke moved his hands In front to clasp them tightly “it’s for both of you”

Lorelei looped her arm through Luke’s.

Rory raised an eyebrow at their weird behavior.

Lorelei held the bag out and took a step back so her and Luke could sit on the sofa opposite them.

Rory released the ribbon on the top frowning at another small bag. That held some papers, she went to take the bag off her lap before realizing there was something else. “What’s this?” she asked holding a set of keys.

Jess leaned forward as Rory held the keys up and took the papers from her other hand.

Lorelei chuckled “I know we haven’t used the keys for the house for years.”

Jess looked up from the Deed and blueprint papers in his hand “Fuck off”

Lorelei laughed “It’s not your House yet”

“Stop it” Rory stated putting her hands on her lap and looked up “Don’t be stupid, this your house”

Lorelei shook her head slowly “it was our house” she stated, “Luke and I don’t need this much space, I know I’ve always said that I wanted more kids but I’m getting on in the years and this house needs to have a family in it.”

Rory lip trembled “No” she raised her voice “we fine with the space we have, We don’t need it”

Lorelei stood from the sofa kneeling by Rory’s legs “Its rude to refuse a gift especially when the house is in yours and Jess name already.” She places her hands on her knees and reached up to kiss Rory on the cheek lingering slightly.

“Me and Your Mother decided this was the best thing” Luke stated “but for the house to fit more people in it, The blueprints are for the extension of the house at the top”

Jess placed the papers on Rory’s lap and stood from the armchair before crouching down and hugging Lorelei round the shoulders.

Lorelei stiffened.

Rory gasped as she watched Jess whisper to Lorelei and her relaxing under his arms. Lorelei tapped Jess on the arm and replied to him in the same tone before he stood and took a step back.

Lorelei slid her legs from under her to the side, knees cracking and lent her chin on her knee. “One of you needs to help me get up” she smirked.

Rory looked at Jess.

Jess held his hand out for Lorelei to stand “Thanks” Lorelei said

Rory wiped her tears away “Oh I left the camera on” she stated.

Lorelei looked over her shoulder “It’s okay” she said moving Rory’s hair behind her ear “cut the bit out where I was showing my age.”

Rory giggled hugging her round the waist.


	7. 18th April 2013 – 3 Years and 3 months – 37 weeks

There was a knock at the apartment door as Luke stuck his head in and Lorelei sat on the sofa. Rory was sat in the armchair with a book in her lap.

Luke walks in. “Hey, are you ready to go?”

“Come in, come in, come in! I want to show you something.”

Luke raised his eyebrow “Ok”.

Lorelei giggled “Or... more accurately, I want to show you someone” She takes his arm and pulls him to walk over to behind the sofa where it was filled with Dog toys “Ta-da! Where'd he goes?”  
  
Rory pointed as she turned the page.

Lorelei followed her finger, disappointed written all over her face “We had it all rehearsed and everything. A! Aha! Ha ha. Yeah. Okay.” She lifts the dog from behind the armchair “Ta-da!”

“It’s a dog” Luke said frowning.

“Yeah! Very good” she said in a different voice, lower pitched “He's smart, too. Not as smart as you.” She carried him so she can sit on the sofa and have the do by her feet to pet.

  
“What are you doing with a dog?”  
  
“I bought him. Doesn't he look happy?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Luke stated with a continued frown disbelievingly “You bought a dog!”

Rory perked up from her book “I told you Luke wouldn’t be happy”.

Luke looked over at Rory “You didn’t stop her”.

Rory gestured with the book “I’m a little flat bound at the moment.”

Lorelei looked over the shoulder and glared at her “Yeah but he loves me. It was fate that I met him today. The only drawback is the name. Cocoa. It is too cutesy. But he is a rescue, so I do not want to freak him out by giving him a new name right away, so, I am going to get to the name I want to give him in baby steps. For the first week, I will call him Cocoa to get him acclimated.”  
  
“Acclimated.”  
  
“Second week, I am going to call him Cokey. Third week "Kooky". Fourth week "Tookie".  
  
Rory placed her finger in the book and looked up “So, you're going to name him Tookie?”  
  
Lorelei sighed “No. I'm gonna name him Paul Anka” she looked over “but it's gonna take a while to get to Paul Anka.”  
  
“Yeah, I'd say so.” Luke pursed his lips and sat on the edge of the sofa as Lorelei sat back.

Rory smirked “Well whatever you call him, he can’t stay here. You know if you haven’t noticed four adults and soon to be 2 kids.”

  
Luke nodded.

Lorelei pouted “Well sooner or later it’s just going to be us two.”  
  
Rory crossed her arms “Look, should I ask the question that immediately came to mind when I first saw the thing, or should I just shut up?”  
  
“No. Shoot.” Lorelei asked  
  
“Is it okay for you to...”

Lorelei cut Rory off “That hamster was defective. Period. Plus, they only live like three years, I looked it up. And... and...and he would have been dead by now anyway. So, world, stop with the hamster already.”  
  
Luke added in “But the turtle....”  
  
Lorelei cuts off Luke this time “The same thing with the turtle.”  
  
“Yeah, but they live to be 90.”  
  
“I will take care of this dog. I promise. Only when it’s with Babette until the house is done and Rory and Jess have left.”

Luke shook his head with a grimace.

Lorelei clasped her hands together “Now, would you like a beer?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Rory covered her mouth with her hand and stage whispered over to her Mother “Distract with booze, Wise”.

Lorelei smirked as they both walked into the kitchen area. Luke followed “How much did you spend on all this?”

  
Lorelei gets two beers out of the future “Tons.” She hands one to Luke.

“For a stupid dog.”

“You're acting like you don't like dogs.”

  
“I don't like dogs.” Luke opened the beer with his hand.

Rory gasped.

Lorelei looked over her shoulder, gesturing towards her at Luke “Since when do you not like dogs?”

  
“Since all the times I made that really, really clear, which is every time I've ever been around a dog.” Luke stated, “They're dirty, they're a pain to train, they're a pain to wash, they bark when they shouldn't, they jump on you when you don't want them to, they chew things, they shed, they lick themselves, they make your house smell, they make your car smell, and they make you smell.”

  
Lorelei sighs and joins him at the table “You know I think it's very sad that you've lost the little boy in you.”  
  
“The little boy didn't like dogs, either.”

  
“Oh! You know. I just realized what this is. This is our thing”.

  
“Don’t change the subject. I don’t want a dog”.

  
Lorelei continues to distract “This tradition of ours. You claim to hate everything at first, but it is just your initial stance in a negotiation. And then we talk, and our opinions merge, and we find a happy middle.”

  
“No. A lot of times, it's just how I feel, and my mind doesn't change”.

“But I can’t just send him back, he’s already been abandoned before.”

Luke crossed his arms “I know Rory has flown the nest but replacing your love with a dog isn’t the right idea” he whispered.

Lorelei frowned “but you don’t want kids”.

“Who said I didn’t”.

“You said they were a nuisance and they made you get Jam hands” Lorelei explained “I mean you did go on one of your rants ways back when we first started dating.”

Luke uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on her upper arms “I meant other kids are a nuisance but if it’s ours, I will love it like no matter”.

“Oh”

“I never said I didn’t want any”.

“How many?”

Luke shrugged “1 or 2”.

“Okay”

“Okay”

Lorelei grinned “Can we still keep the dog?”

Luke sighed “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

Lorelei grinned kissing him on the lips.

Rory shook his head “I swear me, and Jess were not that bad at communicating” she muttered.

\--GG--

“Hey what’s with the dog”.

Rory closed her book. “Mom”

Jess walked round the dog laying in the middle of the floor.

“Is it staying?”

Rory shrugged “I think so” she stated putting the book on the coffee table.

Harvey was sleeping against Jess. She moved to the end of the armchair “I’m not sure how much longer we can stay in the same apartment”.

Jess walked over to their bed gently laying Harvey-James. He then took his coat off making sure not to jostle him. Rory took it from him and took his shoes off “just put him in” she stated. He lifted him up and turning round from where he was standing at the bottom of the bed to put him into his own bed.

“Well, I think next week we might be able to decide on colours” Jess stated covering Harvey with his duvet.

“I’m looking forward to that.”

“We have to decide if we’re going to buy new stuff or not”.

“It’s your money”.

“You know we’ve talked about this”.

“Yeah, we have” Jess stated, “but I still don’t agree with it”.

Rory sighed walking away “I don’t know how you and Luke are so stubborn”.

Jess crossed his arms following “well I can’t change that”.

“I don’t want you to change how you are but sometimes you make me “she growled.

“What else do you want me to do?”

Rory turned round “I wish you realise we’re in this together”.

“Yeah, and you keep telling me that, but the fact remains the money you have is from your Father and it has nothing to do with me. I already feel inadequate enough without you relying on someone else’s money when really it’s supposed to me doing the financial support.”

“You are my support in other things than Money Jess” Rory stated, “This is the money I’m entitled to that I should have had growing up, either way I would have saved this money for the future which may have come earlier than expected.”

“No need to keep telling me that your life would be different”.

“I’m not saying that your putting words in my mouth”.

“I’m not forcing anything; You were the one that keeps implying it every time money issues come up”.

Rory huffed “You’re making me sound like I’m ungrateful for the life I have now”.

“No matter how many times we discuss this it always will be my fault for creating this future your stuck in”.

“I’m not stuck” Rory stated firmly “and I’m insulted that you think I can’t decide for things myself” she said picking up her book and walking towards the door.

“Where you going?”

Rory opened the apartment door “away from you” she screamed before slamming the door behind her.

Jess ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the sofa. He stared ahead before leaning back and letting out a frustrated sound. Glaring at the ceiling Jess blinked lazily, he stayed in that exact spot for what seems like hours.

He heard a little sniffle, he glanced over at Harvey who was still rock solid asleep. He clenched his eyes before standing from the sofa and walking over to the apartment door. He opened the door and licked his lip as Rory had not got far.

Rory looked over at her shoulder and looked away again. Her book she had taken in a fit was sitting open on her lap as it looked like she had read some before the crying commenced.

Jess left the door opened and kneeled behind “I’m sorry” he licked his lips resting his forehead on her back.

Rory wiped the tears from her face. “I don’t want to be like mom.”

Jess lifted his head.

“I don’t want to have to rely on a man, I don’t want my relationship with you to turn out like with my father. My Mom fled with me, having to take hand me downs, charity. I don’t want my kids to feel like they had been a regret, no matter how many times my mom told me I wasn’t.”

Rory shifted slightly to the side “You know I don’t think less of you because you’re not doing the things you think are important because your here, something our Fathers are not doing”.

Jess rested his lips against her temple “We’re take what we can of the stuff we already have and then if there’s something that we need to buy, it needs to be 50/50”

Rory sighed “75/25”.

Jess smiled “for now”.

Rory leaned into him. “Can you help me up?” she said. Jess nodded standing up and taking her hand. She laughed as he grunted. She held onto his elbow “Do you need to go to the house?”

“No” Jess took the book from her hand. “I’m here until morning”.

Rory nodded walking into the apartment “Its late, I’m getting tired” she said.

Jess shoved his shoes off and fell to the bed “I’m knackered.”

Rory sat on the bed next to him, stroking his fluffy hair “tired boy”.

Jess opened one eye before turning onto his back “At least I don’t have to work over Summer Break”.

“I can’t wait for those 11 weeks”.

Jess reached up to take her hand into his “Me neither.”

Rory squeezed his hand in reflex as the baby kicked her in the ribs, she groaned using her other hand to press down. “I can’t wait until this one is out of me. I’ve forgotten how much it hurt when they kicked.”

Jess sat up placing his hand that was not holding him to press along her bump where the baby kicked. “Another couple of weeks now.”

\--GG—

Rory comes down the stairs of the apartment, leaving the curtain to swish back. She had a hold of Harvey’s hand.

Luke and Lorelei walk into the diner from outside. “It’s perfect. A light, slightly washed-out green like you sees in renaissance wall paintings, with the baseboards painted an aquamarine blue, but dulled so it has got a little Latin touch. And you paint the ceilings off-white with a hint of yellow to go great with the floors and just give the whole space a nice glow.” Lorelei states as she sits on one of the stools next to Rory.

Luke moved to behind the counter.

“What do you think?”

Luke sighed “We're not painting my apartment.”

“Why not?” Rory chuckled   
  
“Because we're painting your house. So, why does your Mother have the colour samples” Luke said gesturing to her and back to Lorelei.

Rory shrugged “Jess hasn’t decided yet?”

Luke raised an eyebrow.

Lorelei pondered “There's not enough paint to paint your place and the other place?”

Luke splayed his hands on the countertop “There's not enough time. As you work on the perfect colours for the apartment and Babette's house and Mr. Lanahan’s house and Sookie's house...”  
  
“Oh, I showed Sookie that blanched almond. She flipped.” She grinned.

Rory smirked as Luke pressed his lips together in frustration at her Mothers rambling.

Luke let out a deep breath “the painters are getting closer and closer to being ready to paint the house, so I’m not sure why you’re carrying the samples around.”  
  
“Rory said they haven’t picked the colours out!”

“I'm goanna take that away.” Luke said indicating at the paint-sample thingy clutched in her hand.

Lorelei’s eyes widened and she took a step back from the counter “Oh, no! You would not take my paint-sample thingy away from me.”  
  
“I most certainly would.”

Rory rolled her eyes as they stared at each other. She reached over to grab the paint sample thing and shoving it in her bag.

Lorelei gasped reaching forward as Rory took it from her “My Paint samples” she said making grabby hands.

Rory called Harvey and turned to her Mother “No their mine and Jess.” She stood from the counter “I need to get going, Harvey has his appointment”.

Lorelei swivelled the seat “Ooh Kindergarten interview?”

“Yeah”

“He won’t be needing to pass, he’s too smart for them.”

Rory waved goodbye “We’re see”.

Lorelei pouted putting her arms back on the counter “Well this is going to speed the process down” she stated stepping away as two little girls approached Luke while they were talking.

Rory chuckled under her breath before holding the door for her slip out.

Lorelei looked down at the dog at her feet “Oh cokey, what are we going to with your Dad Luke huh!”

Luke smirked “You and the thing, OUT! Its unhygienic.”

Lorelei sighed dramatically clutching her hand over her heart “I don’t think that anyway to talk to your fiance”.

Luke rolled his eyes; he took her cup from her “Go!”

Lorelei smiled leaving the diner, the dog following. The Diner door shut behind her.


	8. 18th April 2013 – 3 Years and 3 months – 37 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished the story so you will get a chapter everyday! If anybody is still reading it.

Jess looked left and right down the corridor as he sat beside Rory as they were waiting for the kindergarten interview start. “I’m having flashbacks”.

Rory looked over “You did spent more time in the corridors then in class”.

Jess sighed placing his hands between his knees and rocked back before one of the doors opened.

“Please come in” Pre-K schoolteacher gestured.

Rory stood taking Jess elbow before following her into the classroom. A couple of kids including Harvey was in the far corner being looked after by another assistant.

Jess looked down at the tiny chair and back at the teacher before pulling it out and sitting down on it. A Joke on the cusp of his mouth before closing hi mouth to hold it in.

The teacher opened her notepad “Thank you for coming in today?”

Rory shrugged “Its fine”.

“Well let’s start first with Harvey-James academic level, he seems to know the standard numbers, colours, and the things kids usually learn in pre-K but as You know every kid is different which takes me to his social level.” The teacher explained “He’s a social child but he can’t deviate between moods and usually just stays away from any kids that he finds confusing.”

Jess stared over at Harvey as he was sitting on a similar chair he was forced into.

Harvey sat outside of the circle he was clutching a small plastic book, his eyes flittered left to right between the kids.

Jess crossed his leg “He gets that from me”.

“Over the years I’ve been teaching Pre-K age Boys in general are more wary of surrounding and are more careful in situations that they may find confusing.” The teach crossed her arms on the table “As he’s only 3 he would need to wait at least 2 years before Kindergarten and with the way his social interactions are it would be best if he started Pre-K the regular 3 days a week in August and If he’s more advanced by the new term we can decide the best course thereafter.”

“So, he still needs to go through the regular system before he can skip a year at least.”

“Kindergarten is mandatory in Connecticut so this is where we can look at how his attitude towards his fellow age friends and peers are, No grade can be skipped until he is has at least a year in school” Teacher pushed a couple of leaflets onto the table “Before entering Kindergarten all students need to be assessed via Fall term”.

“So, there was really no point of today then” Jess stated.

“Either way we still need to assess the child at different times of the year, as his Birthday is just after the cut offline, he would need to start kindergarten in August 2015 so it’s up to you if you want him to go through pre-K for 2 years. Maybe placing him in a playgroup for now so he can interact with other kids” he explained.

Rory sighed “I just want him to get the education I wanted earlier so he can have a less difficulty time when it comes to jobs and such but he’s clearly not ready at all”.

Jess placed his hand on hers. He looked at the teacher “We will wait until next August before anything, and by then he might be better.”

“That would be my suggestion as well, he seems to be a very bright kid”.

\--GG--

Lorelai sat at the counter examining the nachos that was sat on a late in front of her. Luke comes over after putting the coffee pot back on the hotplate and placed both hands on the counter “They’re going to get cold” he stated.

“Are they Different?”

  
“Different than what?”  
  
“They seem different.”

Luke Rolled his eyes “They're nachos. Now eat them.”  
  
“You used baked chips.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Lorelai pointed at him “You did, didn't you? You used baked chips and low-fat cheese.”  
  
“I did not.... use low-fat cheese.”   
  
“Ha!”  
  
“How can you tell?”  
  
Lorelai gasped putting her hand on her chest “How could you lie?”  
  
“They taste the same!”  
  
“Oh, the trust, Luke. How are we gonna to make it if you are constantly trying to keep me healthy?”  
  
“Fine. Forget it. Die at 60.” Luke’s tone changed as he takes the plate and walks away.

Lorelai sniggered “Bring me a doughnut while I wait”. She called, she looked over her shoulder and saw the look on Rory’s and Jess’s face as Harvey was napping against his shoulder “Oh those faces don’t look good!”

Jess nodded walking towards the stairs to put him down into his bed.

Rory let out a deep sigh before turning in the stool and laid her head on her crossed arms “He’s not sociable enough and we decided to start him in Pre-K next year as he’s too young” she explained, she looked up “I thought he was pretty good social child with Davey, I just don’t understand.”

“Davey is only a year old” Lorelai patted her head.

Rory sighed “I can’t force him, and Jess and I agreed to wait.”

“Well how about a Donut?” Lorelai titled her head.

Rory pouted nodding her head.

“Hey Luke, where is that Donut? We have a sad woman here.”

“I am not going to give free food to your guests” Luke called from the kitchen. “It’s bad enough you insist that dog of yours constantly eat things he’s clearly not meant to.” He continued from behind.

Lorelai leaned over the counter “But she’s small and tiny and needs to sustenance”.

“Yeah, I’m growing a baby” Rory called.

Luke growled “Here” he appeared from behind “Your heart clogging full fat Nacho’s”.

\--GG--

Lorelai slumped on the sofa. 

Rory looked over her book “Tired?” she asked smiling. 

“How do you keep up with him?” 

Rory giggled. 

Harvey-James looked up from his spot on the floor as he was moving his train set round the TV stand “Nanna.” 

Lorelai growled before slumping down the sofa and crawled onto the floor. 

Rory smiled going back to her book “Harvey, Rest.” 

Harvey-James looked up from under his cap and grinned “tired Nanna?” 

Lorelai leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek “your too much for me to handle” she stood up groaning as her knees cracked. 

Rory laughed. 

Lorelai grabbed a cushion and threw it. 

Rory turned her page “You throw like a girl.” 

“I am.” 

Rory moved her legs, bookmarking her page before shuffling to the edge of the sofa. She groaned stretching her back and reaching for her drink. 

Lorelai moved round the sofa into the small kitchen. 

Rory leaned forward holding onto the coffee table to try and stand, she fell back “why do I think I’m twice as big as last time” she sighed. 

“You are.” 

“Rat” 

Lorelai smirked “Your Pretty.” 

Rory rolled her eyes and stood from the sofa after a couple more of attempt. She sighed and walked over to the small kitchen “How much longer do you reckon the work will go on?” 

“Luke said month or so.” 

Rory whined “Jess says we can pick out colors though.” 

Lorelai smiled from her place near the coffee machine “Well Luke said they weren’t going to be back for a while,” she stated. 

“We could” 

“Order in” Rory grinned. 

“What time they back?” 

“Late” Lorelai stated just as the apartment door opened “oh” she whined. 

Rory giggled. 

Jess leaned on the door, “Just come to get a change of clothes.” 

“Why is it just you?” 

Jess raised an eyebrow “well Luke seems have that constant builder look going on but unfortunately I wear better clothes” he walked into the apartment towards their side of the apartment. 

Lorelai clapped “We can have a legendary Gilmore slumber party” she smiled. 

“We have Harvey.” 

“Well, he’s part Gilmore.” 

“One third Gilmore” Jess interjected as he walked into the bathroom. 

Lorelai waved at him. She stood beside Rory “What we going have?” 

“Well, I fancy Pizza, but the baby is suggesting Chinese.”” 

Lorelai squinted her eyes “You can’t keep using the baby to decide what we eat all the time.” 

“Well until they are out of the womb.” 

“She is going to use it till the end” Jess said coming through the apartment. 

“Huh” 

“Oh no she has that look” Jess nodded. 

“What the determined look that will ultimately end up with us agreeing to whatever she wants.” 

Jess nodded. 

Lorelai peeked round at Rory as her hand was under her chin, eyes set. “It’s Dangerous” she jibed. 

Jess sat on the bed putting his shoes back on. 

Lorelai crossed her arms “But knowing her she will use ‘I pushed 2 babies out of me’ later on.” 

“Even more dangerous.” 

Rory rolled her eyes “I don’t like it when you’re getting along.” 

“Aw” 

Jess stood up “I’ll be back to bath Harvey.” 

“I’ll do it” Lorelai said. 

“No worries, you just enjoy your slumber party.” 

Lorelai clasped her hands in front of her “look at you agreeing with me.” 

Rory wiggled over to Lorelai “we can have pizza and Chinese and then the usual slumber food.” 

“That means I have to leave to get it.” 

Rory pouted. 

Lorelai hummed “Pulling out the big guns! The puppy eyes!”

Jess rolled his eyes “Manipulator.” 

Rory smiled “Cantankerous.” 

“Avaricious” 

“I am a puller of my Mothers strings.” 

Jess smiled kissing her on the lips. 

“EW” Lorelai covered her face with both hands. 

Jess smirked as he walked back out of the apartment. 

“You two” 

Rory smirked. 

\--GG-- 

Lorelai places a cheese and pepperoni pizza on the food-filled coffee table as Rory come to sit down after changing into loungewear. Lorelai moves some of the food to make way for her mug of coffee and Rory’s water. “Hello” 

Rory moved round the table “Did you bring the Nutter Butters?” 

Lorelai took out the Chinese from another bag “Well, I’m fine daughter of mine”. 

  
“Ah, we have achieved culinary perfection.” Rory raised an eyebrow “what’s with the carrots?” 

“I was afraid the baby wasn’t getting enough food.” 

“Ah” Rory sat on the sofa. 

“Got Marshmallows?” Lorelai asked. 

“Under the napkins” She moved around a bit “Thank you. Oh, man, I have missed Al's Chinese night.”   


“Oh, he's got a new thing now -- chicken chow Mein sandwich.”   
  
“Oh, Al.” 

“Oh, Al” Lorelai repeated. 

Rory looked at the stack “Okay, how many tapes are we watching tonight?”   
  
“Well, every time I started watching something that I thought you would like, I stopped watching it and I saved it for when we could watch it together, so I watched the first 10 minutes of 12 movies.”   
  
“So, which one are we going to watch?”   
  
“Mm... the absolute funniest movie known to man -- "Fatso."   
  
“I'm loving the title.”   
  
“Anne Bancroft wrote and directed it.” Lorelai switched the tape on 

“Lower the volume” Rory mentioned to sleeping Harvey. 

“He can sleep through anything”. 

“Yeah, he gets that from Jess”. 

Lorelai nodded lowering the volume.   
  
“Well, Annie Sullivan, look at you go. So, how is everything at the inn coming along?”   
  
“Everyone's freaking out because I got a million things to do, but we finally got the pictures up, and the beds were delivered today. Oh, I forgot -- a little bit of gossip.”   
  
“Oh. What?”   
  
“No, it's not fun gossip” Lorelai grimaced.   
  
“What? What?”   
  
“Well, Sookie and I overheard Dean and Lindsay having a major fight. It was ugly.”   
  
“Really? About what?”   
  
“Well, she was mad because he was working late to make some extra cash, and she wanted to go out, and it got heated and vicious, and the whole thing ended with a "Whatever, Dean."   
  
“That sounds bad.”   
  
“It wasn't good.”   
  
The movie on the screen emptied out into the apartment “Fat! Fat! Fat! Fat!”   
  
Rory grinned “This is the greatest thing I've ever seen.”   
  
“Kiss for Mommy.”   
  
“Fat! Fat! Fat! Fat!” 


	9. 20th April 2013 – 3 Years and 3 months – 38 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh another chapter! what am I doing? Its another longer chapter.

Rory followed him back into the apartment sticking to his back, arms round his waist “Can you read to me?” she asked in whisper.

Jess shuffled forward, tapping at her hand as they walked. He unwound her arm from his waist and told her to sit on the sofa. “What book?”

“Oliver twist” she smiled.

Jess smile walking over to the stacks of books in the corner from their part of the apartment. Moving books into another pile to get the one he needed.

Rory took her coat off and placed it back on the rack before waddling over to the sofa, “actually can I go lay on the bed”.

Jess stood up, returning the books back “Its late so get ready for bed and I’ll check if Luke is still counting the books” he placed the book on his side of the bed leaving Rory to get dressed for bed.

Rory rubbed her eye with the back of her hand, with her other hand she grabbed her phone. She pressed into the call button.

“Hello”

“Mom”

“You sound tired?”

“I am” she stated moving over to the bathroom.

“You’re back still giving you trouble?”

“I’m fine at the moment” she stated sitting on the toilet.

“Well, we have an extra room at the Inn so Luke and I decided that we should stay here until everything is settled.”

“Its fine”

“Rory, we’re getting into each other’s space too much”.

Rory pouted.

“I know you miss the free babysitting but its time”.

“I know but I won’t like it” Rory stated.

Lorelai grinned on the other line.

“I think your forgetting something.”

“What!”

Rory crossed her arm “You know the animal laying on my floor.”

“Oh shoot”

Rory sighed “He can stay this time as your already there.”

“Love you”.

Rory looked up as Jess came back.

“Luke is staying at the Inn, he says” He shut the door and locked it.

“Speak tomorrow” Rory said.

“Tomorrow” Lorelai said hanging up.

Rory shut her phone off after the call. Jess came round the side “You all ready?”

“Oh no” she stood from the toilet and threw her phone on the bed.

Jess toed his shoes off, leaning one arm on the wall.

“I need the loo” she said shutting the door.

Jess nudged his shoes under the bed hitting the piles of books underneath before taking his top shirt off and switching it out with a t-shirt and then taking his jeans off. After that he pulled the covers down and made his way over to re-cover Harvey.

Rory shouted.

Jess froze. “Rory” he called.

It was silent for a second “I’m okay” she replied with a strain in her voice.

“Everything okay?”

The door swung open, he grabbed it before it could hit anything. Rory was leaning all her body weight onto the basin, both arms on either side, she was only wearing her sleep pants and bra, grinding her teeth “When they said you can feel false labour more after the first, they well meant it” she licked her lips. She stood upright with only her hands on the basin.

Jess tentatively put his hand on her back in silence.

Rory groaned stretching her body, “It’s definitely false but it really hurts”.

Jess licked his lips “You need the Hospital”.

Rory breathed out before standing “the day this happens Mom and Luke are not even here” she groaned, leaning back on the sink.

“We need to take you in” Jess said travelling backwards out of the bathroom to get the apartment phone. He looked over as he dialled a number which went straight to an answering message.

Rory screamed, hunching over the sink “Get my phone”.

Jess followed her finger and grabbed the mobile on the side table.

==GG--

The Nurse pulled the Velcro heart monitor off Rory’s bump as the Doctor was looking at the chart “I know it’s just procedure, but you need to stay overnight for observation” he explained.

Rory sighed as she pulled her big shirt down “just for tonight?”

“Yes, seems like it” The Doctor put the chart back “I’m sure it’s nothing, we just need to make sure that’s all.”

Rory pouted “Alright, Can I call my Boyfriend as I have another son at home.”

“Oh, is that your boyfriend outside.”

Rory leaned sideward looking through the window of the door. “Yeah”

The doctor put his hands in his lab coat “I’ll send him in, a nurse will take you to the ward shortly.”

Rory nodded.

“Once tests come back, you might need to be on bed rest until the end of the pregnancy, but we will see.”

Rory nodded “Thank you”.

The doctor left and few second later Jess came in “Hey is everything okay?”

Rory sighed “They need me to stay in overnight for now.”

“You Mom is watching Harvey at the moment so I can stay until they kick me out” Jess leaned his hip on the bed.

“Okay good, I might have to stay on bed rest once I get home, but we’re see”.

“Well Luke said I can take my time off early”.

Rory smiled “Are you okay about that?”

Jess shrugged.

Rory moved to her side, her hand under her head by the pillow “You didn’t get to read to me” she smiled.

Jess licked his lip “see I remember to stay calm enough to bring the book with me” he stated taking his book from his jacket.

Rory chuckled leaning up and kissing him on the lips “You’re doing very well” she said.

Jess rolled his eyes and opened the book from where he stopped reading last time. He sat on the side of the bed while doing it.

\--GG—

Lane sat down on the end of Rory’s bed. 

“Hey, what brings you to my humble bedroom where I’m stuck for the next couple of weeks or so!” 

Lane took a deep sigh “Zack and I broke up.” 

Rory gasped and pulled herself up from away from her pillows. “How long have I been in this bed.” 

Lane covered her face with both hands “I don’t know how it happened, one minute we were rehearsing something with the band and the next minute I’m standing behind my drum kit and I told Zack we needed to talk” she took a deep breath “I was sitting there ‘I wonder what Zack wants for dinner’ move onto the next song and then another thought popped into my head ‘I wonder if I get that recipe off my mom’ and then realized Zack doesn’t like any Korean food, the last time he was eating Korean food was when my Mother went through all the trouble and he called it ‘slimy’” 

“Some of it is kind of slimy” Rory quipped. 

“Some of it is but there are 100 more recipes that he could like if he gave it a chance.” 

Rory nodded “Wow.” 

Lane shook her head standing up and pacing back and forth “Oh No, that’s not the worst of it. Then the most morbid thought popped into my head ‘I’m going to be someone’s Wife, a wife who cooks her husband dinner, makes sure the house is all cleaned and then look after the kids while ‘the husband’ goes to work’ I mean I didn’t just break out from under my mothers’ thumb to be put into the same one that Korean standards thrust upon me while growing up. And then from then I saw the rest of my life flashed through my eyes, I get married, figure out that sex is awful and find out that the first time I have sex I pop out a kid and name it, Steve or Kwan” She paused “Which are both stupid names.” 

Rory frowned at seeing her best friend in stress over something that has not happened. 

Lane stopped putting her hands on her hips “Then I remember what my Father said to me when I moved out, your just like your Mother in so many ways.” Her eyes widened “I asked what he meant by that and no matter how many times I screamed Korean at him he wouldn’t tell me.” 

“I thought your Father worked overseas.” 

“He does.” 

“How then?” 

“One of cousins helped him with facetime and now he is hooked.” 

Rory nodded “Go on” she said. 

“That’s when I had a massive epiphany that I needed to talk to Zack and then we are back and forth about all the reasons why we were getting married and you know what he said.” 

“No” 

“Come on guess!” Lane asked. 

Rory frowned “I don’t like where this is going!” she said shaking her head. 

The apartment door opened “Hey I have lunch!” Jess stated and froze “am I interrupting something?” 

Lane pointed at Jess where he was frozen with a plate of food in one hand and a large mug in the other. “Answer this Jess, when somebody asks why you proposed to Rory what do you say?” 

Jess shook his head “I don’t like this.” 

Lane clapped her hands “Come on, answer.” 

“Because I love her.” 

Lane jumped up and down “That is what I wanted.” 

Jess moved forward placing the plate on Rory’s lap and the coffee mug on the side “I’m going to leave this here.” 

Rory smiled moving the plate. “That’s not what he said, was it?” 

Lane laughed robotically “He said, and I quote ‘it was a thing that popped into my head’ What sort of answer is that” She put her arms out wide. 

Jess gritted his teeth “What happened then?” 

Rory grimaced. 

Lane glared at him “I thought you were leaving!” 

Jess out of character stuttered as he back away, arms up in a defense mode “I’m going!” 

Rory let out a small smile before putting her place back into a neutral expression. “Shoo!” she waved her hand at him. 

Lane glared at him until he was out of the apartment and the door shutting behind him. 

Rory looked back over to her and picked a bit of bacon up “Go on! What did you say after?” 

Lane put her hands together and put them against her face before taking a deep breath “I didn’t say nothing, I took my ring off and took his hand and placed it in his palm. Then he takes a step back and I stepped back” she explained. “Once again the dream of having a band is over all over again. What am I supposed to do now” she sat back on the bed “I don’t think I could go back to my Mothers, again?” 

Rory moved her plate onto the side table and pushed the covers off her legs. She sat next to her “I would have offered for you to stay here but with Mom and Luke extending the house “ 

Lane’s lip trembled “I don’t know what to do, my life is a mess!” she wiped her tear that had fallen. 

Rory pursed her lips, leaning her head onto her shoulder “I don’t know how to help!” 

Lane pushed her hands through her hair as she welled up. 

Rory clutched onto Lane’s shirt as she hugged her round the waist “Do you want me to call my Mom!” 

Lane wiped her tears “she has work.” 

“She will come no matter what, you are now you’re like another daughter to her” she shook her head.

Lane moved sideward and hid her face into Rory’s shoulder. 

Jess tiptoed through the apartment door as he peeked round the door, he caught Rory’s eye as she was sitting on the sofa with the tv on and Lane with her head in her lap. Rory smiled and waved him in. “She in dream land” he whispered. 

Rory nodded. 

Jess left the door open as he walked in, he leaned against the sofa armrest “Zack came in an hour after she came.” He said taking out a key from his pocket “He said that Brian and him will stay with family for the time being, so she can decide what she wants to do with the apartment.” 

Rory sighed “That’s good of them.” 

Jess sat on the sofa armrests “How she feeling now?” 

Rory shrugged. “The last time I saw her cry was when she broke her wrist in 9th Grade.” 

Jess let out a deep breath. 

“Where’s Harvey?” 

“Luke is keeping him occupied at the moment but not sure how long that will last.” 

Rory chuckled “I’m used to toddlers crying not grown women.” 

Jess kissed her forehead “she’s lucky to have such a good friend.” 

Rory rolled her eyes “not sure how much I can help her with to be honest” she explained resting her head back “Mom’s better at this then me but she didn’t want me to tell her.” 

“Well Lorelai is downstairs as you can tell by the scream of our son” Rory leaned forward picking up the plate and coffee mug he bought up earlier “Do you want me to send her up?” 

Rory nodded “Please.” 

Jess leaned down and kissed her on the lip. 

“What was that for?” 

“No reason” 

Rory squinted her eyes at him before reaching up to pull him back down. 

“What was that for?” 

“I love you.” 

“Me too” 

Jess kissed her again quickly. 

“I better go” he said. 

Rory smiled and kissed him again. 

Jess smiled against her lips before pecking her on the lips. 

“You two are disgusting” Lane rolled off the sofa. 

Rory grinned kissing him again before he left. 

Lane sat back onto her feet as she was kneeling. 

“How long have you been awake?” 

“Since the I love you’s” Lane sniggered “seeing you too makes me nauseous”. 

“Sorry” Rory said sheepishly. 

“Don’t be” Lane stated, “I’m happy your happy.” 

Rory sighed. 

Lane got up from the floor and sat on the edge of the sofa, she leaned her head on her hand “I’ve wallowed enough but now I have to get my stuff.” 

“Zack came by” Rory stated holding out the key for the apartment “Him and Brian are staying with family until you sorted everything out and figured out what you want to do.” 

Lane slowly lifted her hand to take a hold of the key. 

“Mommy to the rescue” 

Lane clutched the key in her hand and looked up. 

Lorelai appeared in the apartment meaninglessly invisible until she spoke “Hey, I thought I was your lunchtime buddy for today?” 

“You are but I broke up with Zack” Lane stated. 

“Oh no” Lorelai hugged Lane round the shoulder as she moved to stand beside her. 

Lane looked up “another relationship of mine bites the dust.” 

Lorelai sat beside her and looked over Lanes shoulder as she had her in a hug. 

\--GG—

Lorelai slumped on the sofa “So that happened!”

Rory nodded.

Lorelai leaned forward with her elbows on her knees “I didn’t’ think this would happen.”

Rory shook her head.

Lorelai looked over “Your quite”.

Rory closed her eyes for a second. “I feel awful”.

“Why?”

Rory shrugged “I can’t help her”.

“You did today”

Rory shook her head “I’m too busy growing a human” she cried.

“Listen Rory, that’s something that you can’t change but just be there for her to talk to, that’s all” Lorelai stated.

“Can you see if you can get Jess?”

Lorelai stood kissing Rory on the forehead “They might not be finished, but I’ll go”.

“Thank you, Mom,” she looked up with glistening eyes.


	10. 6th May 2013 – 3 Years and 4 months – 39 weeks

Rory sat in her bed with the covers to cover her bump, she shuffled back on the bed moving her pillows to put her back straight. She hissed as a pain shot up her back, she let out a deep breath before moving her laptop she had on her lap about 5 minutes ago beside her. She sighed as she was sat in the most comfortable position now but knowing her overdue pregnancy pains, she would need to shuffle around in about 20 minutes or so.

Jess looked up from his book beside waiting for a couple seconds before realising Rory was moving to get comfortable. He turned his page as she settled.

Rory scratched her neck as she recovered her home screen and back into the task at hand. She pre-recorded certain things in advance.

Below Luke’s diner was in a different state, Luke was rushing back and forth taking orders and serving customers, regretting letting Jess had a couple of weeks earlier and knowing that Lane was temporary unavailable till later.

Luke set two plates on an occupied table “Steaks and eggs, tuna melt.”  
  
“I ordered onions on this.”

Luke looked down “Yes, you did. Ill be right back.” He walks over to the counter and yells into the kitchen “Caesar, I got onions coming.”

Another Customer who ordered steak a minute before “This is not rare/medium-rare. It's more like just rare.”

Luke called again “Caesar, onions. Gimme.” He moved to the customer and takes the plate with the “more like rare” order and passes it over to Caesar “Add a little medium to this rare.”  
  
“The stove is going blinky.”  
  
“No excuses. Let's go, go, go.” He walks to a smaller table and put his pencil to paper.

“Cobb salad, no avocado, no bacon, no blue cheese, Italian dressing on the side.”

“Something to drink?”  
  
The customer continued “Iced tea, two lemons.”  
  
“Got it.” Luke moved back to the counter and passes the order “Caesar, cobb salad, no cobb, just turkey. Where's that burger?“

Outside while the hustle and bustle were going on inside, a girl on a bike and very weird helmet stopped on the sidewalk, parking her bike just outside the diner.

“The stove is going...” Caesar called again.  
  
Luke continued “blinky, I know. Use the broiler.”

The Girl with the helmet still on her head walks into the diner and pauses for a second and goes up to the counter “Excuse me. Are you Luke Danes?” she asks.

Luke pauses “Yeah, grab a seat.” He said pouring iced tea in a tall glass “I'll be with you in a moment.” He passed the glass to the customer sitting at the counter “Iced tea, two lemons.”

“But I didn’t” the customer stutters.  
  
The Girl asked again “You're Luke Danes.”

Luke writes something on the order pad “Yes, Kid, I’m Luke Danes but if you don’t mind, I am rather busy now. One second” he said moving away from the counter and stopped at the curtain “Jess” he called “Jess” he shouted louder.

“What!”

“Down here now” he called back.

“Why!”

“Now!” Luke let the curtain go before returning to the counter, he noticed her funny helmet “What the hell are you wearing?”  
  
“A bike helmet.”  
  
“For what kind of bike?”  
  
“A Schwinn.”  
  
“OK.”  
  
“When you fall off your bike, you fall on your face. You could lose your teeth or hurt your neck.”  
  


Jess appeared from behind the curtain “I’m here, what do you want?”

“I’m swamped, here” Luke handed him the pad.

Jess sighed taking it from him and turned to the kid “What do you want to eat?” he asked putting his hand and spreading his arms on the counter.

“Nothing.”  
  
“Then I need the stool space.”  
  
The girl pointed at Luke as he went behind into the kitchen “He told me to sit here.”  
  
“Well, he thought you were going to order something.” Jess stated behind him Caesar and Luke were going back and forth about burger, onions. “Look, kid, whatever you're selling...”

“I’m not selling anything”.

“Well, if you want to talk to Luke you have to come back later, he’s busy” Jess moved to the side to the till “Will you take that thing off?”

“Ok” she starts to take off the helmet, but she seems to have a bit of trouble “It takes a minute” Jess sighed giving the customer change. She clutched the helmet under her arm “OK...it's off. Can I talk to you now?”  
  


“Talk fast.” He shut the till.

“I need Hair”.

“Excuse me?”

“I need Luke Danes hair with the root.”  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow “For what?”  
  
“I go to Martin Van Buren Middle School over on Woodbridge. Do you know it?”  
  
Jess shook his head.  
  
“Well, every year Samuel Polotsky wins the science fair. Now, it's very important that I beat him this year because I hate him. This year I have the perfect project. I'm going to take hair samples from three men, run DNA tests on them, and figure out which one's my father.”  
  
“What?”

Luke appeared taking a step in.

The girl continued “My uncle works for a lab in Hartford, so he's going to oversee me. But I'll be doing all the actual work myself.”  
  
Jess smirked “I'm sorry. Did you say your father?”

April nodded “Yeah, see, science fairs have gotten so political lately. It's no longer the simple act of science being appreciated. There's got to be a twist, a gimmick. Something flashy. I figure this is perfect. Real science, DNA testing, with a flash of human drama. "Who's my daddy?". Huh? Catchy, right?”  
  
“I don't understand. I'm not...” Luke stuttered.  
  


“I already have the other two samples. This is my last stop. I go to the lab tomorrow, and the fairs on the 11th. And, if I win, there's going to be a banquet on the 14th, and you get to choose any two kinds of spaghetti that you want. There's going to be at least ten options, though I know what I'm getting. Split order, half mushroom, half mizithra cheese.”

“No!”

Jess chuckled in disbelief as Luke placed his hand on the counter to steady himself.   
  
April shook her head “Yes, that's what I'm getting.”

“No, what “

Jess looked between Luke and the girl “No I think he means not as in taking the hair.”

April looked at him “Well I need it.” She states reaching out and grabbing hair off Luke and takes out a camera to snap a picture of him “Thanks” she grabbed her helmet and rushes out “Wish me Luck!”

Luke frowned.

“Your screwed!” Jess stated.

Luke leaned on the counter confused.

Jess chuckled “oh Lorelei incoming”.

Luke eyes widened.

“Why don’t you talk to her?” Jess stated.

Luke opened his mouth to say something. He looked over at Lorelei as she descended towards the door. “I...um”

“Coffee, Coffee” Lorelei chanted as soon as she entered the diner.

Jess reached behind him to get a takeaway cup instead.

“What’s this?” Lorelai stated holding the cup after he had poured it.

“I think you might need it” Jess stated, “Luke needs to talk.”

“He does”.

“I do”.

Jess nodded “Shoo!”

Luke held onto her elbow as Lorelei frowned.

Jess watched them exit the diner and let out a deep sigh. He mumbled under his breath about not having the town’s resident gossipers otherwise it wouldn’t be a secret for long. He frowned as they stood outside of the diner, a customer walked in and he walked over to order their food.

\--GG--

“So, she...” Lorelai stuttered.

“Might be!”

“Might be? How can you not be sure?”

Luke rubbed the back of his neck “She has 2 others”.

“Wow”

“I know”.

“That’s…” she paused.

“It’s sudden and I… apparently she has a project for a school science fair.”

Lorelei pursed her lips.

Luke placed his arms on hers “It’s a lot to take in and I looked like a… exactly how you look right now”.

“When did you find out?” she asked.

“Literally 10 minutes ago”

Lorelai shook her head “When! How!”

“What I got from her rambling, I mean I should be used to women and girls rambling at me, but I should know on the 14th I think but I might have to ask Jess” Luke explained “I was kind of…”

“Yeah, you would be”.

Luke glanced around the diner and back at Lorelei as she continued to stare at his feet in silence “I guess it's just...Uh, it's just all so much right now.”

“Yeah, it would be”.

“It's stupid. I'm stupid. I don’t know what to think either.”

“Look” Lorelai looked up “I need to digest this, and you have to get back inside. So, uh, I'm just going to go someplace where I can digest this and we'll just talk more later, OK?”  
  


“Sure. Whenever you want.”

“Ok”

“Ok”

Lorelai sadly nods “You must be confused too I mean I know that you’re not good with these things. Listen, it's weird, you know, but we can make it work. I mean, if she’s yours, Luckily, you're with a woman who's raised a daughter and knows some of the ins and outs. I can help.”

“I don’t know what to say” Luke stated.

Lorelai hugged him round the shoulder.

Luke placed his arms round her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder “Will you be with me?”

Lorelai nodded. She tightened her hold on him “You better get back in”.

Luke nodded not moving away from the hug.

Lorelai let out a deep breath as they stood.  
  
\--GG—

Jess walked back into the apartment and paused raising an eyebrow.

Rory had laid on her back on the sofa with her legs propped up on the backrest crossed at the ankle. Harvey was resting his head on the side of her bump as he watched cartoons while she read a light book.

“Are you okay there?”

Rory looked over from her book and smiled “Just fine”.

Jess shook his head “How can that be any more comfortable than a soft bed?”

Rory shrugged.

Jess walked past her “Well Tom said he has stopped the work on the house for now.”

Rory put her book face down on her chest “I was so hoping that it would be done by now”.

“They are having trouble with plumbing”.

Rory growled.

Jess licked his lip “We can’t really do much at the moment anyway”.

Rory reached towards the coffee table to her phone “I’m going to overdue in 2 days” she whined “I want this baby out” she drooped her arms off the sofa. “Why are you stuck in there” she shrilled.

Jess froze not knowing what to say.

Rory covered her face “the books said the first one should be overdue not the second.” She whined, “And I hate when people say they will come out when they were ready. I hate that!” she scrunched her face up as the baby seemed to answer her by kicking her in the ribs.

Harvey removed his thumb from his mouth “Mumma”.

Rory moved her hand and ran her fingers through his hair “Yeah”.

“Baby hurting” Harvey asked sticking his thumb back in his mouth.

“A little”

“Wish it” he said, still sucking his thumb.

Rory smiled “I wish I could just wish him to come out”.

Harvey moved his head and rested his forehead on her stomach, he moved his free hand on top and patted it.

Jess smiled fondly, he stumbled back into the desk chair and took a seat.

“If I haven’t had this baby by the end of the week I will march to that Hospital and demand be to induced” Rory pointed.

Jess nodded before booting his laptop “I got a bunch of boxes.”

“Sookie offered to have Harvey for a day and night” Rory said putting her head back “So which means I can pack stuff because I’m bored! I love reading but I need to do something active, Doctor said I need to move around.”

“Tomorrow I have class in the morning only as others was cancelled so don’t do anything until I get back.”


	11. 11th May 2013 – 3 Years and 4 months – 40 weeks

Luke and Lorelei sat in the jeep in a packed parking lot, the engine shut off. 

“You ready?”

Luke shook his head.

Lorelai took his hand “It’s okay, just take a deep breath and I will be here.”

Luke nods before opening the passenger side door and leaves.

Lorelai watches him walk away, a sad look on her face. She took her phone out and pressed the 1st on speed dial. “So, I decided to wait outside”.

Rory on the other line was stood in front of her desk after she moved all her lighting and camera stuff onto the bed “So you’re not going to meet her then?”

“She might not be even his.”

Rory sat on the only space on her bed “You can’t think like that, if she is Luke’s Daughter you need to think realistically” she stated.

Lorelai leaned her arm on the door “I don’t like thinking.”

“I know” Rory chuckled “I know you’re not the best at talking about difficult things.”

Lorelei traced her finger up and down on the window of the door.

“Have you talked about the wedding?”

Lorelei sighed “You don’t think he wants to postpone it do you?”

“So, you haven’t talked to him about it”.

“No”

“It’s just it’s so near”.

Lorelei closed her eyes “I think I would be disappointed, but if this girl is his, Luke will be struggling so much.”

“Just need to talk to him.”

“I will do” Lorelei stated, “I heard rustling when I called, I hope you’re not doing any heavy lifting.”

Rory sighed “No”

“You lie”.

“I’m only moving my camera stuff off my floor that’s all.”

“You lie” Lorelei repeated.

“I’m sick of sitting down and waiting for this baby to come out” Rory whined.

“Look you said this morning that Jess is going to be home at lunch time so just be patient”.

“I think I’ve chosen the colours for house”.

“Ooh”

“Water Chestnut”

“What for all the halls, that’s going to be dark”.

Rory chuckled “No, it’s shade of white”.

“Oh, what sort of naming person did that”.

“The colour naming people”.

“Ah the colour naming people are very inventive.”

“So now that’s sorted, Jess and I don’t know if we should keep the colour the same or go for a lighter blue.”

“Lay it on me”.

“Arctic”

“It’s Blue”.

Rory grinned “Yeah but I can show you the swatches when you get back”.

“Ooh, we going to have a swatch party!”

Rory sighed “no swatch party. We will be here all day.”

“Mean daughter”

“I have to be strict!”

“You’ve gotten that down”.

“So, I haven’t told Jess yet, but I talked to Tom the other day and I might have done something silly.”

“What!”

“I’m buying a new kitchen.”

Lorelai chuckled “he is going kill you.”

Rory sighed “By the time he finds out I would have just popped out his baby”.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. “Manipulator just like he said.” The jeep door shut; Lorelai looked over at Luke as he sat in the passenger side clutching a wad of paper stapled at the top. Lorelai moved her arm “I’ll see you later, Rory.” She ended the phone call and put her phone back in the glove compartment. 

Luke gulped sitting up straighter “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Lorelai put her hands at the bottom of the steering wheel and stared out of the front “How old? Who?”

“She’s 14, Anna Nardini.”

“Was she there?”

Luke shook his head.

“I don’t how to Process”.

Luke nodded along with her. 

“Do you want to postpone the wedding?” Lorelai stated.

“No, it’s literally in a couple of weeks” Luke replied.

“It's not set-in stone. It just happened to work out for a date that soon. I don't want you going into this all jumbled up, you know.”

Luke looked over at her “And that would be okay with you?”

Lorelai shrugged not looking at him.

Luke moved a piece of her hair that had fallen in front her face.

“I don’t want to wait anymore”.

Luke nodded “Then we’re still get married on June 3rd and then hopefully by then I would have resolved this other thing.”

Lorelai glanced over at him.

“I don’t know how to feel that she kept this from me.”

Lorelai leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Luke nodded.

\--GG--

Rory was leaning back on her hands as she sat with a cushion between her legs in front of the bed, She moved her leg swiping it under the bed to push the mounds of books from under it. She grinned as she got everything from under it, frowning once she saw the dust that had accumulated. She looked towards the desk where the camera sat on a smaller tripod, she waved “I promised Jess I wouldn’t lift” she smirked.

Glancing at the time she covered her face with her hand to yawn, she shuffled back a bit taking the rug with her and reached up for the boxes leaning against the bed. She opened one of them up and stared at all the flaps before letting out a deep sigh. 

Jess walked past Luke as he was writing down in his notepad, he stopped remembering and he turned back round before leaning on the counter “Hey” he called.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

“So!”

Luke nodded.

“Shit!” 

“You can say that again!” Luke stated looking back down.

Jess pushed his bag up “How’s Lorelei taking it?”

Luke shrugged. “You best get upstairs” he said raising an eyebrow “I can hear thumping from down here.”

Jess looked up and sighed “She better have not started” he turned. He licked his lip and walked up the stairs leaving the curtains closed.

Rory looked up from her place near the bed as Jess came round the corner “Do we need 3 copies of Dracula” she asked holding a book up “I’ve never seen you read it!”

“I did, before I came here” Jess stated putting his bag on top of the kitchen table “This doesn’t look waiting to me”.

Rory sighed leaned back on the bed “I cleaned the desk and got rid of stuff” she explained pointing over to the freshly new cleaned desk and the bag of rubbish next to it “I sat down and did it”.

“What about the lighting and camera stuff on the bed” he asked crossing his arms.

Rory sighed again and looked over at him with his head resting on the bed “I sat down for it”.

Jess waved his arm and walked over to get on his knees “What’s with all the pilings?”

“Each pile represents something.” She pointed over to small piles on her left side “These are duplicates” she pointed to her right “These are books we haven’t read and the books in front of me are books we haven’t read yet but have multiple duplicates anyway”.

Jess smiled picking up a book from the pile in front “How come we have 2 versions of Demein.”

Rory took the one from the floor “Different covers and this one is hardback and that’s not.”

“Which one do you want to read?”

She thumbed at the pages “Hardback is not that easy to carry around but if I get rid of this all of the books from his section are going to odd!”

“If we only have 2 versions, we can wait once you have read it and then get rid of the one, we don’t want to keep!”

Rory pursed her lips “It’s not really sorting through everything then.”

“Think about it later then.”

Rory gestured to behind her “the books over that side of the bed needs to be packed”.

Jess stood.

“I couldn’t make up the boxes” she pouted.

Jess chuckled, grabbing the boxes she must have thrown over the side after giving up putting them together. He sat on the edge of the bed as Rory held up another book from the duplicate piles “I have a copy of the fault in our stars” Rory chuckled.

“It was a moment of weakness!” Jess called.

Rory covered her face.

“Stop!” Jess rearranged the books in the boxes “Well about this then,” he held a softback in the air.

Rory scoffed “It was good even though he clearly goes back to her after she lied.”

“Why keep it!”

“It was good!”

“Are you going ever read it again!”

Rory pursed her lip.

Jess sighed and placed it back in the box before continuing to fill it up, rearranging the books to fit in all spaces. “Where’s the tape?”

Rory grunted as she leaned over, she leant on the books to get the packing tape fingers stretching. “Here” she sat up and lifted her arm above her head.

Jess grunted as he piled the books in the corner of the room. He walked round the bed and grabbed the books to pack, but before he helped Rory get off the floor. 

Rory leaned back to stretch the ache in her back, she trudged over to the kitchen before getting the whiteboard pen to write ‘Donate’ on the side. She grabbed the camera off the desk turning it off so she could charge the battery. “I was thinking instead of getting all the books out from the drawers that instead we just get heavy duty film and cover it so all we do is just take a drawer instead.”

Jess’s back cracked “Luke is going to hate you.”

Rory sighed “It’s so we don’t have to pack everything,”

Jess held his hands up “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She rolled her eyes, holding the camera up “As you can see, everything is packed” she chuckled “To tell you the truth that’s just the books” she moved the camera showing the mess elsewhere “I am making progress but its gonna go a lot faster because I have Jess now” she swiped the camera round.

Jess groaned turning his back to her “Rory”.

Rory switched the camera to shoot her as she rolled her eyes.

\--GG--

Jess took a hold of Rory’s pinkie as they crossed the road, walking up the driveway towards the house. Rory paused leaning his head onto his shoulder “It’s weird being here!” Jess stated. Rory nodded and they walked into the house.

“Well, they didn't put the light-socket covers back on. They'll have to come back to put the light-socket cov...” Rory stated pointed at the wall.

“Light-socket covers are on.”

Lorelai had her hands on his waist “What about the skinny, tiny, molding in the closet? They have to fix the skinny, tiny molding in the closet.”

Luke rolled his eyes “Skinny, tiny moulding is done.”

“Mm...Well, I'm sure they did not pick up all their tools. They'll have to come back and pick up their tools...” Lorelai continued 

Jess interrupted her “You're not happy they're gone.”

“No, I am. I just...I wanted to say "goodbye".”

Luke raised an eyebrow “Goodbye?”

“Yeah, Mom wanted to have a, you know, "we're done" party. Buy 'em some pizza.”

“More pizza” Luke repeated.

Lorelai continued “And I had going-away presents for them.”

“We gave them a going away present. A $3000 going-away present. That's got to bring some smiles.”

Rory covered her mouth as she held back a laugh, Jess leant his forehead on her shoulder “You can always tell when Luke gets annoyed” He whispered.

Rory giggled 

Jess shook his head “I've got another surprise for ya” he said taking Rory’s hand.

“What?”

“Upstairs.”

“Where?”

“Bedroom.”

Rory gasps “Upstairs in the Bedroom? Whatever could it be?” they walk towards the staircase.

Upstairs Jess reached forward and opened the double door to the master bedroom. “close your eyes for a second” he asked.

“Why?”

“Trust me”.

Jess pursed his lips.

Rory raised an eyebrow “I'm not scared of it anymore, Jess.”

Jess let out an exasperated sigh “Would you please just close your eyes?”

Rory smirked closing her eyes “OK”.

Jess opened the door and guided them in, he moved her body away from the rest of the room so he could open another door to the right with his foot “There’s going to have multiple surprises.”

Rory gasped “What, Mr Mariano” she said coyly.

Jess rolled his eyes “Be serious for one minute”.

Rory giggled “Okay” she said wiping the expression off her face.

Jess pulled her in “We extended some parts of the room”.

Rory smiled.

“Stay looking this side”.

She nodded, she wiggled “Can I open my eyes now?”

Jess smirked “Yeah!”

Rory’s eyes widened “A walk in closet”.

Jess nodded. “Now turn around.”

Rory smiled turning round, she clasped her hands together “It’s pretty!”

Jess put his arms round her, her bump stopping him to wrap all the way round. “This is the only complete room at the moment” he pointed towards the side of the room “I wasn’t always at school so Luke helped me”.

Rory covered her mouth “Jess” She walked out of his arms.

Jess followed her.

In the alcove of the room where the rooms windows were covered by large dark curtains and inside was a mahogany handcrafted crib, with small details along the bars leading to the head of the crib where an engraving of an M in cursive writing. Rory tapped the crib “You even got new bedding”.

Jess nodded.

Rory turned round and shuffled back towards him and hugged him round the shoulders “I love you”.

Jess tightened his arms round his waist and buried his face into her neck. “I love you too.”

“I was wondering”.

“Yeah”

“how does this carpet clean up.”

Jess raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Well, it needs to be cleaned”.

“What, why?”

Rory leaned back a bit “My waters broke”.

“Oh.” 

\--GG--

Jess kissed Rory sweaty forehead as she was laid at a 45-degree angle, droopy eyes and thin sheet covering her. He lingered as he held a small bundle in the crook of his elbow. 

Lorelai’s head peeked into the room “Hey! I have somebody here that wants to see you”.

Rory smiled not moving too much.

Jess walked forward holding back the door for Lorelai to pull Harvey-James into the hospital room.

Luke hovered in the door frame.

Rory opened her tired eyes and lifted her head “Hey!”

Lorelai walked forward and brushed Rory’s hair away from her face “Oh look at you”.

“Do I look that bad!”

Lorelai shook her head.

“I feel like it”.

Lorelai smiled kissing her forehead “Well, what’s the name for this one?”

Rory smiled hugging Harvey from the bed as he stood on his tiptoes and she looked over at Jess “You want to do the honors?”

Jess moved forward “This is Spencer Oliver Mariano”.


	12. 29th August 2013 – Harvey-James 3 years 7 months – New baby 16 weeks

“Jess don’t”

“I’m just standing here”.

“You’re watching me”.

“It’s a good view.”

“Well, its awkward,”

“I don’t find it weird anymore”.

“Well, I do. Stop staring while I’m feeding Spence” She reached up pushing Jess face away from her. She moved to the side of the chair, “Now get back to building those bookshelves, I’m sick of looking at those boxes”.

Jess groaned standing up from where he was crouched next to her on both knees. He walked back over to the shelving wood and a pile of screws and such.

Rory leaned down to kiss the baby in her arms, she released herself from his mouth before covering up and bring him up and whispered at him “What are we going to Spencer with Daddy aye.”

Jess smiled as he moved a plank of wood checking the stick on the side to make sure it was the right one.

“Mumma”

Rory patted the baby on the back, readjusting the burp cloth.

Harvey came running into the house, his bag swinging “Spencer up?” he called.

“For now,” Rory stated looking over her shoulder to wipe some spit off his mouth.

Lorelai came running in, panting. She had a hold of a large clothes cover and her handbag in the other, she sighed “I wish that boy would learn not run away from older people.”

Jess smirked from where he had drilled a screw into the two pieces of wood at the older comment.

Lorelai pointed at him “watch it!”

Rory stood from the lounge chair moving Spencer over to her other shoulder “Line your shoes up” she said rearranging Harvey’s hair.

Lorelai stood straighter, breathing coming back to normal “I got it fixed” she stated putting her handbag on the floor and held out the hanger with the covered clothes.

“Come up” Rory said, “I have to put Spencer down for a nap.”

Lorelai followed her up the stairs, down the landing and into the master bedroom. She leaned over the crib to place him at the bottom, she switched the musical mobile on and covered him with a blanket. She swivelled round as Lorelai unzipped the clothes cover and Rory gasped. “Mom”

Lorelai took the cover off and took a step back.

Rory nodded “Have you tried It on?”

Lorelai shook her head “I still can’t believe the church was torn down in the end.”

“Well, you said it yourself that you were glad you were able to have more time in planning the wedding.”

Lorelai nodded “And the day has finally come” she smiled.

“Nervous?”

Lorelai shook her head “I just want to walk down the aisle already.”

“Come on try it on”.

Lorelai wiggled towards the dress.

\--GG--

Lorelai entered the diner noticing April sitting at the counter filling up saltshakers “Oh, Hi” she smiled at her “Having fun?”

“Hello there” April looked up from her task “Chores”.

“Damn that Luke for making a pretty girl do chores.”

April smiled “Nearly finished” she states.

“Well good because I know you’re not a fan of dresses, but I got something for you.”

April twisted the top for the saltshakers and nodded “Are you any good at History?”

Lorelai hissed leaning on the counter “No” she said “Rory always used to teach me things not the other way around. That is probably why she got good grades. Why don’t you like History?”

April moved the shakers in a clump on the counter “No” she hopped off the stool.

Lorelai groaned walking towards the stairs, holding the curtain for April to follow.

\--GG--

_“Welcome my dear followers” Rory waved one hand at the camera while she held Spencer in her other arm “So today as you can see, we are in front of a house that I grew up in and my lovely Fiancé Jess is on camera duty. Say Hi”_

_“Hi”_

_“I wanted to thank you for all the comments on my last video which was unfortunately back in June when there was a short video explaining the reason for taking a break from YouTube. If you haven’t seen that please see in the description below, so go away and come back once you’ve watched it.” She moved Spencer to the other side “I’ll wait” she froze._

_A second later she moved her arm to her side._

_“You’ve done that right” Rory smiled._

_Jess moved forward as Rory gestured to him._

_“Starting from this video I will be uploading my moving vlogs which will explain the reason why I am standing here.” She waved her hand behind her “I have officially moved in and still in the process of getting this decorated the way I want. If you’ve seen my previous video back when I was still pregnant with this one, then you will remember the little snippet of my Mom giving over my childhood home over to me and Jess. From then we embarked on a huge rebuild”_

_“During my Hiatus I was still filming so over the next couple of weeks you will get those. For this video I am going to take you on a 2-day journey of my Mothers wedding. That’s right ladies and gentlemen it is finally happening!” she smirked._

30th August 2013 – Harvey-James 3 years 7 months – New baby 16 weeks

Rory stood beside Lorelai with their arms linking as they stood in front of the standing mirror “Your beautiful Mom”.

Lorelai moved her curled hair away, She reached over to the small table to grab the bouquet of lilies. Rory stepped back and bent down to readjust the champagne-coloured silk dress that dropped to the floor. Lorelai took a deep breath resting her hand on her stomach “Let’s go! I feel a tiny bit claustrophobic in this bodice.”

Rory nodded “Mom, you want to say a few words for my followers on this wonderful day.”

Lorelai covered the camera lens before holding he bouquet to her chest. She smiled “Hi”.

“Is that it?”

Lorelai waved the bouquet “Bye”.

Rory laughed turning the camera off “So Let’s get you married”.

Lorelai paused taking a hold of her Daughters arms on either side “Rory”.

Said person looked down at her arms and back to look at her.

“Yeah”

“I’m Pregnant”.


End file.
